Qu'ils se taisent à jamais
by Sen Chizu
Summary: Spoilers tome 7. James, Albus et Lily. Harry a décidé de nommer ses enfants comme les chers défunts... Mais est ce une bonne idée de ressuciter les morts ? Fic abandonnée.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Sen

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et oui…

**Couple :** … SURPRISE MOUHAHAHA ! Bref u.u C'est pas drôle si c'est dit dès le début… Yaoi garanti en tout cas

**Note :** Il y aura donc du yaoi et d'autres choses… Plus ou moins palpitante selon les gens u.u Je ne tiens à avoir aucune remarque dans le choix des couples de cette fic à l'intérieur des review que je recevrai… J'ai aussi modifié une légère petite chose par rapport à la fin du dernier Harry Potter, mais pour une question d'âge entre les personnages, ça me semblait essentiel u.u !

**Thème musical :** Fruits Basket ° Song for Ritsuko Okazaki ° Sky Blue

**X°x°X**

**Aoko :** Voici donc ta première fic Harry Potter… Evidemment il fallait que tu attendes que les livres soient tous parus, hein ?

**Sen :** Evidemment u.u !

**Aoko** /la fixe longuement/

**Sen** /sifflote/

**Aoko :** Avoue… Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention d'en faire n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'à la fin du tout dernier tome que tu as eu la révélation, hein ?

**Sen :** … Belle piste pour les lecteurs qui souhaitent découvrir le couple de cette fic ma chère Aoko… Mouhéhéhéhé…

**X°x°X**

Harry avait mis beaucoup de temps à se décider pour s'installer au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il est vrai que la maison n'avait pas été véritablement habitée depuis plusieurs années. Certes, l'Ordre du Phénix s'y était établi et Hermine, Ron et lui y avait vécu une bonne partie de l'année qui avait vu la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'empêche que beaucoup de pièces avait encore besoin d'un bon coup de balai… Et l'idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, voir pas du tout si on cherchait plus loin.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans et que son unique but était d'être en sécurité avec ses deux amis. Après avoir tué Voldemort, il avait tout d'abord passé une bonne nuit dans son lit douillet où il n'avait pas dormi une année durant, puis était à nouveau parti de Poudlard, lui et Ron fermement décidés à suivre Hermione jusqu'en Australie afin d'aller chercher ses parents et de leur redonner la mémoire. Les mangemorts en liberté menaçaient de surgir à tout moment, et ça, après avoir survécu à tout le reste, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de succomber devant.

On aurait pu croire qu'après il y avait eu le repos tant souhaité par notre héros. Grossière erreur. Après, ce fut les enterrements, la pire des choses qui suit à une guerre. Il lui sembla flotter dans un brouillard permanent durant cette période, c'était en quelque sorte sa propre morphine pour l'empêcher de prêter attention à cette pointe douloureuse qui lui transperçait le cœur. Et ils étaient tous gentils, ils semblaient tous oublier que c'était de sa faute à lui s'ils étaient là, à contempler cet être cher disparaître pour toujours. Un grand vide s'empara de lui. Il ne tolérait plus la présence que deux membres de la famille Weasley : Ron et Ginny, il était incapable de regarder Georges dans les yeux sans y voir le reflet de son frère, ni sa mère qui pourtant était aux petits soins avec lui.

Harry prit la fuite, pour une fois qu'il y avait droit. Il aurait été normal qu'il aille dans la maison que son parrain lui avait léguée, mais étrangement ce fut vers les gens auxquels on se serait le moins attendu vers lesquels il se tourna. Les Dursley. Harry voulait qu'on l'oublie, qu'on oublie qu'il était le Survivant, celui qui avait terrassé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais Harry ne voulait pas être seul, et il se trouvait que cette famille avait toujours rempli ce rôle à merveille. Ils étaient restés sur des adieux qui avaient dévoilés que malgré les apparences, un lien mince mais bien présent s'était tissé entre eux, celui-ci se vit renforcé. Un peu. Oh, les Dursley n'accepteraient jamais le monde la magie, celui-ci était trop farfelu pour eux, cependant apprendre à connaître un minimum leur neveu, n'était certes pas indispensable, mais ils n'étaient pas contre.

Les lettres qu'il recevait étaient remplies de questions. On voyait à travers l'écriture de Ron qu'il se contenait de ne pas lui envoyer directement une beuglante, malgré son soucis de préserver son ami de choc après les aventures traversées. Mais tout de même, avait-il décidé de fuir le reste de sa famille pour le restant de sa vie ? Hermione avait plus de tact, ses lettres contenaient plus de philosophie, comme si elle s'était fait un devoir de lui rédiger une dissertation sur l'importance de ne pas se laisser aller et de ne pas vivre uniquement de remords. Au début, il ne faisait que lire. Il finit par leur répondre, car on ne peut pas fuir éternellement. Ses réponses étaient néanmoins beaucoup plus courtes que ce que ses amis lui envoyaient, ses phrases devenaient presque nominales tant elle manquait de détails, ses explications trop évasives.

Ce fut lorsqu'un soir il entendit frapper à sa fenêtre, le plongeant quelques années en arrière, et vit apparaître une tête aux longs cheveux roux derrière la vitre, qu'il lui sembla que le brouillard s'estompait. Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on le secoue comme un prunier. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, était lâche. Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse de grands discours sur la théorie de la vie et de la mort et du fonctionnement des sentiments humains face à cela. Il savait ce qu'il avait, la raison de son silence et de son enfermement. Harry avait juste besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle tant de gens étaient morts pour lui. Et cette réponse, entre des bras il la trouva. Il n'empêche qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé perdre sa virginité dans ces circonstances. Et surtout pas au 4 Privet Drive.

Les événements passèrent beaucoup plus rapidement par la suite. La fin de l'été approcha. Puis il retourna à Poudlard pour y faire sa septième année qu'il avait sacrifiée l'année précédente. Il revit enfin la famille Weasley au grand complet pendant les vacances de noël. Ron, Hermione et lui s'orientèrent chacun vers une voie choisie, les années filèrent inlassablement, jusqu'à l'inévitable demande en mariage. Et là vint la question, le problème.

Où allaient-ils loger ?

La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant de voir qu'il y avait toute la maison à remettre à neuf. Bon, en vérité, ça ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça, ayant passé une grande partie de sa vie à faire le ménage et la cuisine chez son oncle et sa tante, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y connaissait pas. Non, ce qui le terrifiait au plus haut point, c'était le fameux tableau de Mrs Black.

Dans les premiers temps, il faut avouer que ce dernier ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, il avait fini par s'y habituer, Ginny aussi, et puis le portrait était beaucoup moins bruyant depuis que Kreattur avait accepté son nouveau maître. Ce fut lorsque James vint au monde que Harry commença à se faire un sang d'encre. Mais rien. Il s'était attendu à des cris interminables sous l'effet d'une peur provoquée par ce tableau qui se mettait à hurler pour un rien et dans les moments les plus inattendus, mais apparemment bébé James s'en fichait éperdument, il en fallait plus pour l'effrayer. Bébé Albus se révéla moins sûr de lui, et les crises de larmes vinrent en effet. Ca dura un an. Un an pile. Ca cessa à l'arrivée de sa petite sœur, Lily. Harry ne comprit jamais pourquoi, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Le papa ne découvrit la réponse à cette mystérieuse énigme parmi les nombreuses de ses enfants que trois ans plus tard. Il s'était installé dans le salon pour lire depuis une bonne demi-heure. Plongé dans l'histoire, il n'avait prêté que peu attention aux bruits autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose de singulier. Un bruit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être habituellement dans cette demeure. Un bruit répétitif ponctué d'un même cri qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille et de petits rires. Haussant un sourcil, il se redressa et sortit à pas feutrés de la pièce. Dans le couloir sombre, il vit la silhouette de Ginny, accroupie dans l'angle qui donnait sur l'escalier, fixant d'après sa pose ce qui se trouvait au pied de celui-ci. S'approchant lentement, il se glissa derrière elle, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'étrange scène.

Apparemment, James avait jugé bon d'apprendre à sa petite sœur comment tirer les rideaux devant le tableau de Mrs Black, et celle-ci s'en donnait à cœur joie. Riant à n'en plus finir, elle ouvrait les rideaux, dévoilant la face indignée et rugissante de l'ancêtre, puis les refermait aussi vite. De son côté, l'aîné faisant des grimaces de plus en plus recherchées au fur et à mesure des ouvertures, à côté de lui le benjamin riait aux éclats, essuyant des larmes de rire. Ils avaient alors respectivement Cinq, Quatre et trois ans. Albus n'eut plus jamais peur du portrait après.

C'est ce jour-là qu'Harry comprit que ses enfants pourraient faire face à tout. Avec le rire comme arme, qu'avaient-ils à craindre ? Non, vraiment, ces trois petits êtres qu'il chérissait tant, lui semblaient intouchables, au-dessus de toute souillure de ce monde.

**X°x°X**

**Sen :** C'était le premier chapitre de ma fic yeaaaah n.n !

**Aoko :** Mais… Mais y'a RIEN oO !

**Sen :** Ben… C'est le prologue quoi u.u ! Héhéhé…

**Aoko :** J'aime pas ça… Si ça se trouve tu nous as fait un truc tout niais et mignon pour qu'on s'en prenne plein la gueule après… J'aime pas ça…

**Sen :** … Arrête de tout dévoiler aux lecteurs Aoko. J'aime pas ça u.u.

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour les diverses fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de grammaire et de syntaxe, pour ma défense je ne pourrais que dire qu'il est trois heures du matin.. _


	2. Pou De Lard

**Auteur :** Sen (et oui c'est moi n.n ! Mais qui est ce petit…)

**Disclaimer :** Y sont tous pas à moi !

**Couple :** MOUHAHAHAHA (vous voyez le rire de Renge dans Ouran High School Host Club ? C'est pareil. Et si vous ne connaissez pas z'avez qu'à aller chercher sur youtube)

**Note :** Veuillez m'excuser pour les diverses fautes que vous verrez, il est une heure du matin… Oui l'inspiration ça vient la nuit chez moi u.u

**Thème musical :** Fruits Basket ° Song for Ritsuko Okazaki ° Serenade

**X°x°X**

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours eu envie d'y aller. La perspective de voir l'enceinte de Poudlard avait toujours fait partie de son futur, elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé sans. Il n'y avait pas eu de jour précis où elle avait décidé d'y aller, comme si ça avait été incrusté dans ses gênes dès la naissance, et peut-être était-ce le cas… Les récits de son père n'avait fait qu'accroître cette ambition, pour son plus grand bonheur, elle ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter relater tout ce qu'il y avait vécu.

Elle devait avoir quatre ans lorsque de ses lèvres s'était échappée la question fatidique.

« Dis Papa… T'y as déjà été à Pou De Lard ? » lui avait-elle demandé en accentuant bien sur les trois syllabes.

Son père avait levé les yeux de sa paperasse pour les descendre vers elle qui le regardait, confiante, de ses grands yeux bleus qu'oncle Ron admirait toujours avec fierté.

« Eh bien… Oui bien sûr ! »

Une rougeur inhabituelle était apparue sur les joues de son géniteur, mais dans son innocence la petite Lily ne comprenait pas qu'elle venait d'aborder un sujet presque gênant, car il devinait ce qui allait inévitablement suivre. Un immense sourire s'était étalé sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'accrochait de plus belle à son pantalon, semblable au singe qui vient de voir une banane très alléchante en haut de l'arbre.

« C'est vrai ? Raconte, raconte ! »

Le père Potter avait d'abord cru s'en sortir en racontant des choses que tout père _normal _aurait raconté, la description du château, les fantômes se baladant dans les couloirs, les tableaux s'animant et les hiboux apportant le courrier au petit déjeuner (c'était en général ce qui ravissait le plus Lily, apparemment avoir un paquet de lettres atterrissant sans cérémonie dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés l'enchantait au plus haut point). Plein de petites anecdotes comme ça qui avaient fait le bonheur de sa gamine… C'était sans compter le gaffeur de première qui lui servait d'ami… C'est-à-dire Ron Weasley…

C'était un beau jour de juin, après s'être pris (encore une fois) une tonne de cartons dessus en essayant de chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans le grenier, Harry avait décidé que la préoccupation première de la journée serait de faire le tri dans cette pièce trop oubliée ces dernières années. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron était venu ce jour-ci, accompagné d'Hugo afin que celui-ci joue avec sa cousine. Les deux enfants dans le jardin, Ginny et son grand frère bavardant dans la cuisine, le rat sous l'évier, Kreattur en train d'astiquer le portrait de Mrs Black, tous avaient entendu le cri fracassant, suivi d'un aimable juron.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde avait monté les marches à toute allure pour se retrouver en plein rangement quelques secondes plus tard. Le grand roux avait pris le premier carton qui lui avait passé sous la main.

« Aloooors… Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé ça… »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry occupé à trier ses vieux livres scolaires.

La petite Lily s'était aussitôt approchée, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis à la vue de plusieurs douzaines de crochets imbibés de venin noir et dégageant une odeur douteuse. Ron avait eu un sourire.

« Et oui, regarde à quoi s'occupait ton père pendant sa scolarité Lily ! Vaincre des basiliques rodant dans les murs du château ! »

« Arrête, Ron ! Tu vas lui faire peur ! »

Il se trouve que quelques jours auparavant, Hermione avait cru bon de leur raconter, à Hugo et elle, la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, fermement décidée à ce qu'ils connaissent sur le bout des doigts l'intégrale de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » avant la fin de l'été.

Il se trouve que Lily avait adoré cette histoire, attirée par tout ce qui relevait du mystère et de l'aventure.

Ainsi, lorsque les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle pour vérifier son état de santé face à cette révélation, ils découvrirent deux yeux en forme d'étoile, fixant d'un regard adorateur celui aux cheveux noirs.

« Ron…. Je te hais… »

Et au grand désespoir d'Hermione le reste de l'été s'était vu rempli des diverses aventures vécues par nos trois héros, « L'Histoire de Poudlard » mise au placard et des combats contre un certain mage à face de serpent la remplaçant et la battant à plat de couture. Les soirées se finissaient toujours avec une petite fille rousse endormie dans les bras de son père, ses dernières paroles à l'oreille, ses rêves peuplés de pierre rouge rendant immortelle, de licorne et de phénix… Quoi de plus beau pour bercer une enfant que de lui raconter des histoires, surtout quand le héros est son propre père ?

Quand James partit pour la célèbre école le premier, elle en fut malade de jalousie, mais pas trop, après tout Albus restait auprès d'elle. Du haut de ses neuf ans, elle jetait un regard noir à son frère aîné devant la locomotive rouge et fumante de vapeur. L'envie de la cadette n'avait pas échappé au jeune garçon qui ne s'était pas gêné pour la taquiner avec ça tout au long de l'été. « Quand j'irai à Poudlard, je ferai ceci… », « Quand j'irai à Poudlard, je verrai cela… », « Quand j'irai à Poudlard, je pourrai… »… Plein de « Quand j'irai à Poudlard » qui n'avaient cessé de l'exaspérer. En général, James préférait toujours embêter Albus, la fameuse fierté des mâles semblait-il, il ne l'avait jamais véritablement poussé à bout. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était diffèrent, Albus n'était pas vraiment pressé d'aller à Poudlard, James n'aurait rien gagné à l'embêter sur le sujet, alors qu'avec sa petite sœur, si, il en avait tout de suite profité malgré les menaces de ses parents.

Rien à faire cependant, cela avait toujours été ainsi, quand le plus âgé des enfants d'Harry Potter était lancé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il avait hérité de la nature intrépide et enquiquinante de son grand-père, le prénom avait été bien choisi. Et tout comme lui, il pouvait pousser ses moqueries dans les limites de la cruauté, et il le démontra encore une fois. Habituée à ce traitement, Lily avait résisté à ses brimades, ravalant son envie de lui cracher sa jalousie à la figure, elle savait qu'il n'attendait que cela pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre avec son autre frère. James aimait qu'on lui réponde. James aimait qu'on lui tienne tête. Elle, elle avait juste envie qu'il la laisse tranquille, rongeant sa rancœur dans son coin. Mais rien que son silence avait constitué un véritable défi pour lui.

Durant tout l'été, il s'était évertué à la mettre en rage. Ses tentatives avaient magnifiquement échoué, à la plus grande joie de sa sœur qui avait fait preuve d'un superbe calme. Plus le temps passait cependant, moins il lui était aisé de ne pas prêter attention aux préparatifs. Sa mère l'avait forcé à les accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse car elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à la maison et qu'il aurait été vraiment stupide de la faire garder alors qu'elle y était allée tant de fois déjà. Lily vit donc son frère se faire acheter ses premières robes, ses premiers chaudrons, son premier hibou qu'il nomma Godric car « Je suis sûr d'aller à Gryffondor ! » avait-il glissé en lui jetant un petit regard perfide. Harry avait dû sentir la patience de sa fille atteindre ses limites car il avait aussitôt proposé que le groupe se sépare en deux pour aller plus vite. Ginny, comprenant la situation quasi explosive qui s'était créée entre ses deux enfants, avait entraîné les deux plus jeunes à la librairie, tandis qu'Harry partait de son côté chez Ollivander avec James.

Après cet épisode, Lily pensait que l'ultime épreuve avait été passée. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

A présent, la famille regroupée devant le Poudlard Express, elle fixait James d'un regard venimeux alors qu'il abordait un sourire victorieux. Les sifflets retentirent, annonçant le départ imminent du train, il s'avança pour éteindre ses parents, donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Albus, avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle sentit sa main sur son épaule et crut qu'il ne lui ferait qu'une simple tape amicale comme celle qu'il venait de donner à son frère, pourtant, dans un bref instant, il l'attira contre lui et se pencha, comme s'il allait lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Elle entendit alors sa voix près de son oreiller, dans un murmure plus moqueur que jamais.

« De toute façon, tu n'iras pas à Poudlard. Tu es une cracmolle. »

Puis, il se redressa, et dans un éclair de lucidité elle comprit à quel point le dernier coup porté par son frère avait été ingénieux. Harry et Ginny les observaient avec un petit sourire attendri, persuadé qu'il lui avait vraiment donné un bisou pour se faire pardonner de son attitude de ces deux derniers mois, et elle ne pourrait pas leur dire le contraire, car sinon elle devrait leur avouer ce qu'il venait de lui susurrer si sadiquement. Car Harry et Ginny ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait de cela deux ans. Ils ne savaient pas que leur fille était vraiment une cracmolle.

Dans un dernier geste de la main, il grimpa dans le train. Par les vitres, ils le virent s'enfoncer dans le couloir, puis réapparaitre dans un wagon inoccupé, ils agitèrent tous la main dans sa direction. Tous, sauf elle. Il leur adressa un sourire avant de poser ses yeux marrons sur elle. Son sourcil se haussa, puis dans son air hébété elle vit qu'il venait comprendre toute l'étendue de son erreur.

James aurait voulu descendre, s'excuser, serrer la cadette dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses larmes aient cessé de couler sur son visage, s'excuser encore de son idiotie. Encore et encore.

Trop tard, le train l'entrainait déjà loin.

**X°x°X**

**Aoko :** Et ça y est… Les chapitres tristes tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

**Sen :** Eeeeet… Ouais n.n Huhuhu…

**X°x°X**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews n.n !_

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Stephanie :**__ Merci beaucoup n.n ! La suite viendra assez rapidement je pense, je suis très inspirée pour cette fic !_

_**Mzelle Lily :**__ Et oui, ce n'était que le prologue, il en faut bien hein u.u ! Je promets plus d'action dans les chapitres à venir, je peux même garantir qu'il y en aura… Huhuhu…_

_**Bezoard :**__ C'est vrai, j'aurais du penser à le mettre u.u' /va tout de suite le rajouter dès qu'elle aura fini/ En espérant que la suite t'a plus aussi n.n !_

_**Oo Hikari no namida oO**__ : Je suis toujours ravie que tu viennes m'harceler sur msn voyons n.n ! Et comme tu le sais tout est en place maintenant, héhéhé… Et d'abord, les hermines c'est très mignon !_


	3. Le mouton noir

**Auteur :** Sen (et oui encore moi ! Remarque on aurait du mal à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre…)

**Disclaimer :** Je veux une mini peluche de Lily pour nowël OwO

**Couple :** Allez sur youtube. Si vous ne savez pas comment accéder à youtube, allez sur google et tapez « youtube », ce sera le premier site qui apparaitra. Une fois sur youtube, tapez « Renge laugh », ce sera la première vidéo qui apparaîtra. Cliquez sur le lien. Merci u.u.

**Note : **

Veuillez **ne pas **m'excuser pour les diverses fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de grammaire et de syntaxe que vous verrez dans cette fic (et oui, il n'est pas une heure du matin cette fois). J'autorise tous les profs de français (et je les plains également /imagine son prof de français parmi eux/ noooon XD) à me faire une liste détaillée de toutes les fautes commises durant ce chapitre.

J'ai décidé de mettre au début de chaque chapitre le thème musical. Il se trouve que je ne peux pas (enfin si mais c'est plus dur) écrire un chapitre sans mettre de la musique pour m'installer dans l'ambiance. Je vais donc vous mettre à chaque fois la musique utilisée au cas où vous voudriez l'être également u.u. J'irai éditer les précédents chapitres une fois celui-ci terminé.

**Thème musical :** Requiem for a dream ° Summer ° Summer Overture

**X°x°X**

**Sen :** Devant le nombre de reviews reçues (OMFG j'en avais jamais reçu autant en une journée, et même pendant que je suis en train de taper ces mots j'en reçois encore !), huit en tout u.u, je ne peux que me dépêcher d'écrire la suite !

**Aoko :** Et avoir la grosse tête par la même occasion…

**Sen :** … Héhéhé…

**Aoko :** Ton succès n'ai du qu'à celui d'Harry Potter, souviens t-en !

**Sen :** Aoko… T'es pas drôle ç.ç…

**X°x°X**

La chaleur de l'été était à son comble, particulièrement élevée cette année. Les adultes n'étaient pas aussi impressionnés que ça, ils en avaient vu d'autres et avaient aussitôt su les mesures nécessaires à prendre, les mères veillaient chaque jour à ce que les enfants boivent suffisamment, les pères avaient installé une piscine dans le jardin pour qu'ils s'y baignent dès que l'envie les en prendrait ( « Non James, sauf la nuit ! »), tout était donc pour le mieux. Mais eux, c'était leur premier été aussi chaud, ils n'étaient pas habitués. A vrai dire, ça ne les effrayait pas plus que ça, la chaleur, il n'empêche que cela donnait un aspect particulier à leurs vacances, comme une sensation de lourdeur.

Ils sentaient leurs parents sur les nerfs la plupart du temps, se plaignant du temps trop ensoleillé, beaucoup de journée se passaient sans que personne n'ait envie de lever le petit doigt. Heureusement, c'étaient des enfants, il en fallait plus pour atteindre leur moral. Dès que l'ambiance commençait à chauffer, ils sautaient dans la piscine pour s'éclabousser un bon coup en riant, et pour sécher ils courraient gaiement dans le jardin, jouant à divers jeux qui les distrayaient, le temps qu'on les appelle pour le goûter qui se composait essentiellement de glaces, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Malheureusement, même un froid polaire n'aurait pu faire dévier de ses objectifs Hermione Granger, c'est-à-dire faire en sorte que les vacances ne riment pas avec flemmardise. Elle se faisait un devoir qu'au moins une heure par jour les enfants s'attablent dans la salle d'études (il y avait tellement de pièces au 12 Square Grimmaurd, autant en profiter et en faire une, non ?) et travaillent. Evidemment, ce n'était pas des exercices de magie, mais du calcul, de l'écriture, de la géométrie (« A quoi ça va nous servir, on est pas des moldus ! » « Tais-toi James et récite moi ta table de multiplication par 7 ! ») et plein d'autres choses encore… Mais pas de magie, de potions, d'étude des runes, de soins aux créatures magiques, ou toute autres choses qui auraient pu les intéresser grandement comparé à cela.

C'était un après-midi, les cinq enfants sortaient de la fameuse salle, exténués par le professeur impitoyable qu'était leur mère et leur tante. James, les cheveux en bataille plus que jamais, se les frottait avec force, semblant essayer de chasser le savoir accumulé pendant une heure, déclenchant le rire de tous. James était le plus drôle de la bande et il le savait.

« Ta mère est sans pitié, si je dois encore apprendre une table de multiplication ou quels étaient les rois du XIXe siècle, je meurs ! »

« Et bien dommage, il t'en reste deux, et il n'y avait plus de rois au XIXe siècle… »

Rose eut un sourire devant la mine dépitée de son cousin. Ils avaient tous vu des photos de leurs parents plus jeunes et s'accordaient à dire qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa génitrice, par conséquent, elle semblait toujours en savoir plus que les autres, même James qui était censé être le plus vieux. Cependant elle n'en tirait aucune arrogance, et même douée, elle n'attachait pas autant d'importance aux études que sa mère, ce qui la rendait très appréciable. Rose était d'une nature calme et douce, son humour était sans provocation comparé à celui du garçon en train de se lamenter à côté d'elle. Néanmoins elle pouvait se permettre de le piquer un peu, surtout ce jour-là.

« James, si tu continues comme ça, même un moldu en saura plus que toi ! Être un bon sorcier nécessite d'avoir acquis certaines bases qui sont les mêmes autant pour un sorcier qu'un moldu ! »

Il grogna et croisa les bras. Ils étaient arrivés dans le jardin et s'installèrent dans la petite cabane qu'ils s'étaient amusés à construire tout au long des années précédentes sous un arbre, il y avait tellement de meubles dans la maison que la disparition de certains avait passé inaperçu, sauf pour Kreattur, mais le vieil elfe de maison s'était pris d'attachement pour les enfants de son maître adoré et ne leur refusait rien. Lily se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de Rose, elle affichait une mince concentrée.

« Si être un bon sorcier signifie avoir de bonnes bases, pourquoi ne commençons nous pas à étudier des rudiments de magie dès maintenant ? Cela faciliterait notre scolarité à Poudlard ! »

La petite fille aux longs cheveux roux avait alors sept ans, et ne démordait pas de son envie de mettre les pieds à Poudlard le plus tôt possible depuis déjà trois ans. Rose poussa un soupire.

« Lily, combien de fois l'as-tu demandé aux parents ? »

Un silence s'installa comme réponse, car chacun la connaissait. Un millier de fois au moins.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » répéta-t-elle pour la trois centième fois. « Cela ne nous ferait pas de mal ! »

Hugo se tortilla dans son fauteuil, soudain mal à l'aise, les joues rougissantes, manifestant l'envie pressante de dire quelque chose. Les autres reconnurent les signes significatifs et se mirent à le fixer longuement. Hugo avait sa mine d'enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui voulait en faire profiter les autres pour quémander de l'aide dans la punition à venir. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de James. James aimait la désobéissance.

« Allez Hugo, dis nous tout ! »

En général le petit frère de Rose ne faisait jamais beaucoup de bêtises, mais quand c'était le cas elles étaient grandioses, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'aîné des cinq enfants.

« J'ai… »

Ne pouvant en dire plus sous peine de prendre la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, il ne put que conclure en tirant de sous son tee shirt un long morceau de bois fin. Tous le reconnurent. Rose poussa une exclamation en plaquant une main sur sa bouche tandis qu'Albus et Lily ouvraient de grands yeux et que James haussait des sourcils surpris, mais le regard brillant d'admiration.

« Oh, Hugo, si les parents le découvrent… »

Mais la voix de la sagesse de sa grande sœur fut bien vite coupée.

« Géniaaaaaal ! »

Lily et Albus s'étaient immédiatement levés pour aller admirer la baguette chapardée devant un Hugo qui hésitait à prendre une mine repentante ou fière face aux différentes réactions de ses amis. Cependant, le regard d'adoration que lui jeta sa jeune cousine suffit à le décider, et rougissant il eut un sourire timide.

« J'ai… J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, Lily… »

« Hugo ! »

Tous se retournèrent, James y compris, malgré son âge, il était indiscutable de déclarer que Rose avait une certaine position d'aînée vis-à-vis de tous. Les sourcils froncés, on voyait bien qu'elle tentait de prendre un air sévère sans y parvenir réellement.

« Hugo, va tout de suite la remettre à sa place ! »

« Mais… »

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que tu sois puni ! »

Il baissa les yeux, vaincu face au dernier argument. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être confiné dans sa chambre alors que tout le monde faisait la fête en son absence. Et Hugo adorait faire la fête, surtout en présence de ses cousins dans la grande maison qu'était la leur où ils ne se lassaient jamais de jouer à cache-cache. Il s'apprêtait à se lever et ranger la baguette dans sa cachette à nouveau lorsque la voix de James retentit.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas envie d'essayer, Rose ? »

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Essayer quoi ? »

Il la regarda comme s'il était face à une pauvre ignorante.

« La baguette, évidemment ! »

Rose rougit. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une pauvre ignorante.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

James avait son sourire annonciateur de mauvaises choses.

« Je sais où nous pouvons cacher la baguette en toute sécurité. Pas un mot aux adultes, et cette nuit, réunion ici pour l'essayer… On va bien s'amuser ! »

« Mais… »

La voix de Rose n'était plus qu'un murmure, tentant de chercher un argument valable pour leur enlever à tous ce plaisir qui leur faisait envie.

« Mais ils vont forcément nous poser des questions… »

« Du calme, Rosie ! Demain, à l'aube, promis juré, je me lève et la remet à sa place, ils n'en seront rien et croiront avoir mal cherché, c'est tout ! »

Les plus jeunes acquiescèrent de la tête, pour eux le plan ne présentait aucune faille. Ils savaient tous mentir. Rose dut s'incliner.

« Bon, d'accord… »

La baguette fut confiée à James, le plus imaginatif entre eux pour ces coups-là, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il saurait trouver la cachette adéquate à leur trésor. Confiants, ils sortirent de leur abri pour aller se préparer en vue de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il était encore tôt, mais beaucoup de monde allait venir, il fallait donc être prêt à temps, même si pour les garçons cela importait peu, les filles avaient envie de se faire belle, surtout la reine de la fête.

A vingt heures, les invités commencèrent à arriver. D'abord, ce fut Teddy avec sa grand-mère chez qui il passait les vacances d'été. Puis la famille Weasley au grand complet, Mr et Mrs Weasley qui serrèrent dans leurs bras leurs petits-enfants en leur disant combien ils avaient grandi, Georges qui tenaient toujours la traditionnel boutique de farces et attrapes avec Ron, suivi de son fils, Fred, Bill et Fleur accompagnés de Victoire, Charlie ainsi que sa femme et leur fils, Stuart, Percy, et enfin les grands-parents Granger qui avaient mis plus longtemps, venant en voiture. Ils étaient en tout vingt-quatre dans la maison, ce qui n'était pas rien. En conséquence quatre tables avaient été placées les unes à la suite des autres, remplissant l'ensemble de l'espace de la plus grande salle du manoir des Black.

Les enfants sautèrent sur Teddy, parmi les quatre grands, il était leur préféré. Teddy ne semblait jamais porter le poids de deux parents morts lorsqu'il était bébé et qu'il n'avait jamais connu, l'évocation de leur souvenir le rendait plus heureux et fier qu'autre chose, mais en rien mélancolique. Le dernier souhait de Remus Lupin avait été exaucé sans jamais être révélé à son fils. Ce soir-là, abordant une chevelure plutôt imposante et d'un beau violet, il soulevait Lily du haut de ses seize ans, Teddy était étonnement fort pour un garçon de son âge, sans nul doute grâce aux gênes de loup garou que lui avait légué son père, faisant de lui un gardien de but de Quidditch redoutable. Lily rit aux éclats entre ses bras, surprise par la vision plus haute du monde qu'elle avait, puis redescendit sans tarder, n'appréciant pas l'altitude.

Elle eut tout de même le temps de lui glisser un chuchotement à l'oreille.

« On a un secret pour toi… »

Car s'ils avaient décidé de ne rien dévoiler de leurs manigances aux adultes, il était évident que les quatre grands seraient dans la confidence, ils ne les avaient jamais trahis. Le message parvint jusqu'à Victoire, Fred et Stuart qui masquèrent leur curiosité tout au long du dîner et des nombreuses festivités. Le repas préparé par Hermione et Ginny se révéla délicieux, chacun gagna un prix lors d'une pêche à la ligne, une partie de chaises musicales fut organisée et se finit dans un renversement de chaise où tous tombèrent les uns sur les autres. Alors que les jeunes étaient partis faire un tour dans le jardin, Hugo s'agrippa soudainement au bras de Teddy.

« Teddy ! Teddy ! T'as amené des pétards ? »

Hugo affectionnait tout ce qui explosait, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que lorsque Teddy revenait avec plein d'articles du magasin de Georges et de son père, sa mère lui interdisant d'y entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il « soit grand ». Le garçon aux cheveux violets eut une grimace.

« Désolé Hugo, Rusard me les a confisqué, il fait toujours la guerre contre ce que les Weasley inventent… »

Stuart et Fred grognèrent en l'entendant, prenant une mine de connaisseurs et fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca je te le fais pas dire… »

Albus haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« C'est qui Rusard ? »

Les cheveux de Teddy commencèrent à virer au noir, signe de haine intérieure. Il y avait peu de gens que Teddy détestait particulièrement, et malheureusement le concierge de Poudlard en faisait partie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres, dévoilant une canine un peu trop longue pour être honnête.

« Un crétin fini… »

L'air perplexe du jeune garçon montrait que ça ne le renseignait pas pour autant, il attendit donc patiemment que Teddy continue dans son explication entrecoupée de sarcasmes divers et variés exprimant tout son amour pour le personnage concerné.

« Il est chargé de veiller à ce que le règlement soit bien respecté… Ne pas salir le château par exemple… Ne pas amener d'objets de farces et attrapes… Ne pas courir dans les couloirs…. Ne pas bavarder dans les couloirs… Ne pas respirer dans les couloirs… »

Stuart eut un petit reniflement de mépris.

« Il voue une haine sans limites aux élèves à cause de son complexe de cracmol… Je ne comprends pas comment il n'a pas été renvoyé… Personne ne peut le sentir… »

Rose, avide de connaissance, posa une question à son tour.

« C'est quoi, un cracmol ? »

Le sourire de Teddy s'élargit, comme si le fait que Rusard était un cracmol eut été le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on ait pu lui faire. Ses oreilles devinrent dangereusement pointues tandis qu'un ricanement perfide s'échappait de sa bouche.

« Un enfant né dans une famille de sorciers mais sans la moindre once de pouvoirs magiques en lui, le mouton noir de la famille en quelques sortes… »

Il ajouta, ne se doutant pas à quel point ses paroles pouvaient avoir un effet cruel dans la suite des événements.

« Auparavant les cracmols étaient cachés par leur famille, voir même totalement rejetés par elle, comme quelque chose de dégoûtant, une tare qu'on ne veut pas montrer… »

« Ted ! »

Il posa son regard sur la personne qui l'avait interrompue, en l'occurrence Victoire qui le fixait d'un air de reproche, les sourcils froncés. Il se tut aussitôt, presque penaud d'avoir eu de telles paroles.

« Tous les cracmols ne sont pas Rusard… »

Gêné, il détourna les yeux.

A la nuit tombée, chacun alla dans sa chambre respective, vu l'immensité de la maison il n'y avait eu aucun problème quant à y loger l'ensemble de la famille. Les enfants allèrent dire bonne nuit à tout le monde, comme si de rien n'était, dissimulant avec peine l'envie pressante de monter se coucher pour que l'heure fatidique arrive enfin. Les adultes ne se doutèrent de rien, trop exténués par la soirée et pressés d'aller rejoindre Morphée. Allongée dans son lit, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, Lily écoutait patiemment le « tic tac » de son réveil dont les aiguilles tournaient beaucoup trop lentement à son goût. Elle songeait à la baguette volée. Jusqu'à maintenant, le plan de James s'était déroulé à merveille, personne n'avait eu de soupçon, l'absence de la baguette n'avait même pas été remarquée tant la fête d'anniversaire avait pris de place dans les esprits. Ses doigts la démangeaient, impatients de sentir la douce sensation du bois entre eux.

Bientôt, toutes les lumières du 12 Square Grimmaurd s'éteignirent les unes après les autres, plongeant la demeure dans un silence total entrecoupé uniquement des bruits provenant de la rue. Minuit arriva, et cinq petites silhouettes se faufilèrent hors de leurs chambres, marchant lentement pour ne pas faire craquer le parquet, se dirigeant vers l'étage où les grands dormaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient neuf à descendre les escaliers silencieusement, pouffant discrètement de rire avant de se prendre une légère tape dans le dos (« Ta gueule Victoire ! »). Ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée et firent un arrêt, soudain inquiets de leur audace malgré l'excitation générale. Un murmure s'éleva.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a personne ? »

Teddy posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rose.

« Je ne sens personne. On y va. »

Ainsi, ils s'élancèrent, ombres dans le jardin obscur, sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit passer sur leur visage en une tendre caresse, leurs pieds nus savourant le contact des brins d'herbes. Chacun sentait en lui une montée d'adrénaline irréversible grimper jusqu'à sa tête, réveillant un sentiment de liberté enfouie au plus profond de leur être. C'était une belle nuit d'été dans le cœur de tous. Au loin, dissimulée par les branches de l'arbre, la petite cabane se dressait, coiffée d'un disque blanc et scintillant. Rapidement, ils y pénétrèrent. James se saisit d'une bougie posée dans un coin et, pendant que les autres s'installaient, dans les canapés, les fauteuils ou les poufs, l'alluma avec le briquet piqué à oncle Ron un an auparavant, pour se donner bonne conscience il avait tout simplement déclaré que c'était mal de fumer. Le bougeoir fut posé par terre, au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient.

« Allez, James, sors la ! » murmura la plus jeune, n'arrivant pas à contenir son impatience.

« Oui, je l'ai ! »

Relevant son haut de pyjama, il dévoila son torse nu. La peau pâle fut éclairée par la mince lueur de la bougie, découpant dessus le fin trait de l'ombre d'une corde soigneusement emmaillotée autour de la baguette, rapidement il l'en dégagea et la posa religieusement sur le sol à côté de la bougie. Il y eut un silence puis Fred prit la parole.

« C'est la baguette de qui ? »

Hugo répondit dans un chuchotement à peine audible, anxieux à l'idée qu'ils soient découverts.

« D'oncle Harry… »

Tous frissonnèrent, et même Fred, Stuart, Victoire et Teddy pour qui l'utilisation d'une baguette n'avait plus rien d'extraordinaire regardèrent cette dernière presque craintivement.

« Qui commence ? »

« Hugo. »

Ils observèrent tous Lily qui venait de prendre la parole.

« C'est Hugo qui l'a pris. C'est à lui de commencer. »

Mais ce dernier répliqua timidement.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Rose, je lui offre mon tour. »

L'attention fut tournée vers la petite fille qui venait d'avoir huit ans. Celle-ci pâlit, puis rougit. Elle tendit une main vers la baguette, ses doigts l'effleurèrent avant qu'elle ne la retire précipitamment. James eut un pouffement moqueur et elle fronça les sourcils. D'un air de défi, elle avança de nouveau la main, plus rapidement cette fois, et saisit la baguette entre ses doigts avant de se redresser.

« Donnez-moi une formule. » lança t-elle aux trois plus grands.

Ils se jetèrent des regards incertains, ne sachant pas trop quoi donner de plus facile à une fillette de huit ans. Finalement, Teddy eut un sourire et se leva à son tour, sortant sa propre baguette magique.

« Si tu es aussi douée qu'Hermione tu devrais y arriver sans peine… Répéte après moi : _Expelliarmus !_ »

Rose lança d'une voix ferme, sans hésitation :

« _Expelliarmus ! » _

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Bien. Lance-moi le sortilège maintenant. Si tout se passe bien tu devrais me désarmer. »

« Et si tout ne se passe pas bien ? » songea Rose, mais trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et laisser James se moquer ouvertement d'elle après. Elle ne put que s'avancer donc, et pointer sa baguette sur Teddy en s'exclamant avec force.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_

A la seconde où elle achevait de prononcer ces mots, Teddy fut projeté dans les airs et percuta violemment le mur de la cabane alors que sa baguette s'élevait pour aller atterrir en douceur dans la main de la petite fille qui abordait un sourire de triomphe. Le jeune homme se redressa en se frottant douloureusement le dos.

« Bravo, je n'en attendais pas moins de la fille de ta mère… »

Il leva le pouce en lui souriant.

« Tu es une vraie sorcière, Rose ! »

Ravie, elle retourna s'asseoir sous les applaudissements des autres et tira la langue à James avant de lui tendre la baguette.

« A toi ! » lui lança t-elle sur le ton de la provocation qui fit aussitôt son effet.

Levant le menton, il s'empara de l'objet et se mit debout rapidement.

« _Expelliarmus ! »_

Et c'est ainsi que pour la deuxième fois consécutive, Teddy heurta le mur dans quelques rires étouffés.

« Ha ! Tu vois ! »

Victorieux, James jeta un regard triomphant à Rose qui le fixa calmement, puis s'autorisa un sourire quand il se prit la baguette de Teddy dans le nez.

Leur petite réunion continua avec Hugo qui, au bout de la deuxième fois, réussit à jeter un sortilège de _Rictusempra _à Fred qui s'écroula de rire pendant une bonne minute, Albus, qui utilisa la formule de _Lumos_, baigna la cabane d'une lumière blanche et aveuglante que Victoire éteignit rapidement de peur qu'elle ne soit repérable depuis la maison, et enfin vint le tour de Lily qui n'attendait que ça depuis le début. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la baguette, appréciant son contact, frémissant déjà à l'idée de l'utiliser. C'était la baguette de son père, celle avec qui il avait combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait en imaginer de meilleure pour son premier sortilège. Stuart se mit face à elle.

« Alors, voyons… Quelque chose de simple… Ah, je sais ! James, file moi ta corde ! »

James retira la corde qui avait servi à attacher la baguette contre son torse et la tendit à Stuart qui la posa sur une table.

« Répète après moi : _Wingardium Leviosa ! »_

_« Wingardium Leviosa… » _Elle parla lentement, appréciant les mots de son premier sortilège dans sa bouche.

Stuart désigna la corde.

« Pointe la baguette sur elle en prononçant la formule, tu devrais arriver à la faire léviter quelques secondes. »

Un sentiment d'allégresse gonfla dans sa poitrine, sûre de son succès. Elle en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps, elle ne rêvait que de cela depuis qu'elle était toute petite, ça ne pouvait que marcher. Ca _devait _marcher. Après avoir s'être concentrée quelques secondes, calmant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés, Lily s'exécuta. Rien ne se produisit. Elle savait que la partie n'était pas perdue pour autant, même si un léger sentiment de frustration commençait à naître en elle. Elle aurait tellement aimé y arriver du premier coup !

« Ce n'est pas grave, recommence Lily ! »

Elle essaya de nouveau, focalisant toute son attention sur la corde. Encore une fois, il ne se passa rien. Hugo avait réussi son sortilège la deuxième fois pourtant. Pourquoi était-ce différent pour elle ? S'y prenait-elle mal ? Elle tenta une troisième fois, parlant à plus forte et intelligible voix, ne quittant pas des yeux la corde, ne pensant qu'à elle, lui sommant de léviter ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant de toutes ses forces. Mais rien. Un silence étrange régnait dans la pièce à présent.

Victoire haussa les épaules, cela ne semblait pas l'étonner tant que ça.

« Peut-être est-ce parce que tu es trop petite. On va essayer autre chose ! »

Ils essayèrent autre chose. Lily fit de son mieux pour exécuter un sortilège de _Rictusempra_, de _Tarentallegra_, ils tentèrent même _Expelliarmus _et _Accio _pour voir si elle n'était pas mystérieusement plus douée dans les sortilèges plus durs à exécuter. Au bout d'une heure, ils essayèrent _Lumos _qu'Albus avait si bien réussi, c'était un des sortilèges les plus simples, mais cette tentative échoua comme les autres. Lily avait les yeux posés au sol, ne disant plus rien. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui vider un bac d'eau glacée dans tout le corps, le froid se répandant dans ses veines et se mêlant au sang en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Les autres eurent un regard entendu. Ils savaient tous à quel point Poudlard avait toujours fasciné Lily.

« Allons, Lily, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était la première fois que tu tenais une baguette après tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'y es pas arrivée maintenant que tu ne réussiras jamais ! » L'encouragea Stuart.

« C'est vrai ! Tu es une sorcière autant que nous ! Il nous est toujours arrivé des choses étranges lorsque nous étions enfants, et c'est ton cas aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela prouve déjà que tu possèdes bel et bien des pouvoirs magiques ! »

Un peu rassurée, Lily leur adressa un faible sourire avant de rendre la baguette magique à James. Ils éteignirent la bougie et sortirent de la cabane en faisant attention à ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'à l'aller. Lily sentait jusqu'à elle la joie de ses frères et de ses cousins. Tous avaient réussi à lancer un sortilège alors que c'était leur première fois autant que la sienne. Par égard pour elle, ils ne s'en vantaient pas et évitaient de partager leurs impressions sous ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'ils mourraient d'envie d'en discuter, tout comme ça aurait été son cas si elle n'avait pu, ne serait-ce que produire une minuscule étincelle avec la baguette de son père. Elle aurait été si fière… Etait-ce la baguette qui ne voulait pas d'elle ? Sa mère lui avait déjà expliqué que c'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier, et non l'inverse. La baguette ne l'aurait-elle pas choisi _elle _alors qu'avec tous les autres elle l'avait fait ?

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se réfugia sur son lit, laissant ses yeux bleus errer sur la couverture blanche brodée de fleurs. Teddy avait raison. Elle était une sorcière tout comme eux, pourquoi aurait-elle été différente ? Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il nous est toujours arrivé des choses étranges lorsque nous étions enfants, et c'est ton cas aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et alors, dans la nuit noire, un grand blanc s'empara de son esprit tandis que son petit corps se crispait brusquement, agrippant ses draps pour ne plus les lâcher, les serrant à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle fut parcourue d'un tremblement, serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

Non, ce n'état pas possible.

Dans un effort désespéré, elle fouilla dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoire qui n'était pourtant pas bien grande, elle n'avait que sept ans après tout, qu'aurait-elle pu avoir oublié sur sa propre vie ? Elle revivait chaque scène, chaque émotion, scrutant tout à la recherche d'un détail, quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé…

_c'est ton cas aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Ca aurait dû la marquer si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle s'en serait rendue compte depuis longtemps, ou même les gens autour d'elle. Pourquoi personne ne s'était inquiété ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter tout simplement. Parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Tout allait bien, elle en était une, c'était obligé. Tentant de s'en convaincre au plus profond de son être, elle observait les diapositives de sa vie défilant dans son esprit, s'arrêtant pour chacune, ne laissant rien passer.

_n'est-ce pas ?_

Oui… Elle se revoyait avec Albus, lors d'une excursion scolaire dans la forêt, lorsque tous les papillons du lieu étaient venus jusqu'à eux, voletant frénétiquement de leurs ailes aux mille et une couleurs… Et avec James, quand ils s'étaient perdus et qu'un nuage avait pris la forme d'une main pour leur indiquer la route à suivre. Un sourire passa sur son visage tandis qu'il lui semblait que son monde reprenait un sens… Pour se figer à nouveau, une petite voix appelée conscience résonnant dans sa tête.

_Mais tu étais toujours _**accompagnée**_, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé d'extraordinaire de toute ton existence lorsque tu étais _**seule**

C'était vrai. Lily Potter devenait quelqu'un d'horriblement ordinaire lorsqu'elle était toute seule, et elle le réalisa. Une humaine avec juste quelques espoirs et un rêve fou qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Car Lily Potter était une cracmolle, et elle venait de le comprendre.

Lily Potter voyait quatre années d'espérance s'envoler comme un château de cartes, comme une bougie d'anniversaire soufflée, sauf que celle-ci marquait la première d'une longue série du passage de l'enfance à l'adolescence.

X°x°X 

**Aoko :** Encore un chapitre triste… Et ouais, elle est douée pour ça u.u !

**Sen :** Merci, merci u.u…

**  
Aoko :** Sadique !

**Sen :** Merci, merci u.u…

**Aoko :** Sans cœur !

**Sen :** Merci, merci u.u…

**Aoko :** …

**Sen :** Merci, merci u.u…

X°x°X 

Arigatô à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ! C'était la première fois que j'en recevais autant en un jour n.n ! Onze reviewer en tout pour ce chapitre ! Waow OwO !

_**HaleyJS : **__Et oui, James est méchant u.u ! Mais c'est son rôle de grand frère, que veux tu ! (le mien m'a martyrisé toute mon enfance… Je crois que je prends mon inspiration pour le caractère de James de lui). Héhéhé… Lily est-elle vraiment une cracmolle ? Peut-être ce chapitre t'a t-il apporté une réponse… _

_**Aymail : **__J'espère que la suite t'a plu n.n ! La trame n'est pas encore bien présente, on va dire que j'installe le décor là ! Mais ce décor contient des éléments importants pour la suite quand même, huhuhu…_

_**Mzelle Lily : **__Ravie d'avoir une deuxième review de toi n.n ! Alors, selon toi, l'est-elle vraiment ? Mouhahaha… En effet, j'adore James, son côté sadique mais gentil me touche assez, quant à Ron… Et bien c'est Ron quoi XD_

_**Stephanie : **__Et bien au moins tu n'as pas peur de mâcher tes mots, cay bien n.n ! Oui, James peut être très cruel quand il s'y met… Je crois qu'il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte, tous les frères font ça… Hein XD ?_

_**Noriane : **__Apparemment, le comportement de James a l'air de choquer et d'outrer tout le monde, le ferais-je trop méchant ? Mon frère était-il vraiment unique en son genre oO ? Héhé… Mais c'est pour mieux faire la suite mon enfant n.n ! Quant à Lily, oui, elle est condamnée à souffrir tout le long de la fic !_

_**Oo Hakiri no namida oO : **__J'espère bien que tu n'as rien contre les hermines, je m'en serai voulue de te dénoncer à la SPA sinon u.u ! Et bien si tu aimes les casses « bip », c'est chuette n.n ! Tu vas être servi avec lui ! Les parents… Ils sont condamnés à être à côté de la plaque tout le long de la fic XD…._

_**Lily80 : **__Ravie que tu l'aimes ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu n.n ! _

_**LN-la-seule-l'unique : **__Si ma fic promet, je ne peux qu'être ravie u.u ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite également n.n !_

_**Azalee : **__Kyaaaah ! Ca fait trop longtemps que je t'ai pas vu toi oO ! C'est magnifique n.n. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, surtout vu que je connais le niveau des tiennes, c'est un grand honneur n.n ! Je crois que tu dois être la seule à avoir deviné le couple de cette fic… Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te mange u.u ! _

_**SiaAhn Sacham : **__… Oo…. oO… __Oups ? I did it again ?_

_**Lou : **__Ah, je suis flattée u.u ! Flattée de me faire traiter d'auteur sadique, et oui j'ai un don pour écrire des trucs tristes ! Flattée de voir que quelqu'un me ressemble et ai les mêmes goûts que moi n.n (moi aussi je suis un spécimen dans mon bahut, t'inquiète pas…) ! Et flattée que ma fic te plaise aussi évidemment n.n ! J'espère que tu as aimé le lien au début de celui, héhéhé…_


	4. Un vrai Gryffondor

**Auteur :** Sen, la seule, l'unique ! Bref u.u…

**Disclaimer :** Rien à foutre qu'ils sont pas à moi ! J'ai un petit cousin tout mignon qui est né à 13h55 le 6 novembre 2007, ça me suffit u.u !

**Couple :** HIMITSUUUUU n.n (traduction : himitsu veut dire secret en japonais)

**Note : **

Nous allons dans ce chapitre faire la connaissance de deux personnages, que je suis sûre vous allez grandement apprécier et adorer n.n !

**Thème musical :** Paranoia Agent ° White Hill ° Maromi's Theme

**X°x°X**

Le paysage variait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. De ville, il était passé à banlieue. De banlieue, campagne rase. A présent on pouvait admirer des montagnes au loin, agrémentées de forêts et de lacs. Les nuages s'amoncelant dans le ciel prévoyaient une pluie à venir, les masses grises et cotonneuses s'accumulant au fil des minutes. Dans le train, de joyeux cris de toute sorte se faisaient entendre du côté des premières années, impatientes d'arriver à destination. Des connaissances venaient déjà d'être créées, des liens noués, qui se dénoueraient sûrement lors de la répartition des quatre maisons.

En temps normal, il se serait mêlé à tout ce joyeux chahut. Peu lui importait que les personnes qu'il rencontrerait dans le wagon ne soient pas avec lui dans la maison où il serait envoyé. Pour lui, l'aventure ne commençait pas maintenant, mais à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Cependant, son enthousiasme venait de baisser d'un cran. De beaucoup de crans même. Assis sur la banquette d'un compartiment vide, il ne s'intéressait même pas au paysage défilant. Ses yeux marron restaient ancrés sur un point vide, connu seulement de lui.

Ce point où il avait vu disparaître Lily au loin. Une Lily en pleurs et qui ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais. Ses dents se serrèrent. Lentement, il ôta ses lunettes et les posa à côté de lui avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, agrippant ses mèches indomptables depuis toujours pour les tirer violemment, essayant de se punir lui-même. Une douleur naquit au sommeil de son crâne, mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il était trop bête, vraiment trop bête. Sa manie d'exploiter les envies et les points faibles des autres venait de se retourner contre lui-même. A chaque fois, il s'en repentait, se détestait un peu plus pour cela, mais sa nature reprenait vite le dessus. C'était sa manière à lui d'exister, de prouver qu'il avait de la valeur. En général, les seules fois où ses mauvaises blagues avaient dérapé, cela avait toujours concerné Albus. Lily résistait toujours à ses sarcasmes. Il faut avouer qu'il n'y était jamais allé à fond contre elle…

Il parait que les filles craquent beaucoup plus vite que les garçons alors il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience.

Il avait cru que Lily succomberait dès ses premières tentatives pour l'asticoter. Un bon cri de protestation : « James, arrêteuh ! » aurait suffi.

Pourtant, Lily n'avait rien dit. Lily s'était tue et avait gardé la tête haute à toutes ses provocations, sans jamais sourciller ni même montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. James avait fréquenté à l'école primaire des filles évidemment, il n'était pas totalement inculte en la matière. Seulement, il les avait classé en deux catégories : les chochottes qui adoraient les Barbies, les Bisounourses et qui pleuraient dès qu'il leur disait qu'elles étaient moches, et les garçons manqués qui lui mettaient un coup de pied là où ça faisait mal dès qu'il leur disait qu'elles étaient moches. Dans les deux cas, elles répliquaient toutes, à leur manière certes, en moins de cinq secondes.

Sa petite sœur était d'une autre sorte, et ça l'intriguait. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était justement sa petite sœur qu'il la voyait différemment ? Il ne savait pas. Lily n'avait rien d'un garçon manqué qui se battait avec les garçons et jouait aux billes, mais n'était pas une de ses greluches faisant parler ses peluches entre elles. Au début, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Attention, il n'avait jamais ignoré sa sœur, il avait toujours été prêt à jouer avec elle, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'elle différenciait des autres. Lily ne répliquait pas à ses attaques. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle lui faisait penser à une montagne infranchissable et inébranlable, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre face au vent qui souffle pour la faire tomber.

Il lui était arrivé de voir la petite fille pleurer toutefois, elle était quand même une fille après tout. Il se rendait compte, alors qu'il était là, se maudissant d'avoir eu une telle conduite, qu'elle ne pleurait que lorsqu'elle était vraiment touchée. Lily avait pleuré lorsqu'elle s'était cassée la jambe aux sports d'hiver. Lily avait pleuré en apprenant la mort d'un chaton qu'elle avait recueilli. Lily n'avait jamais pleuré lorsque quelqu'un avait tenté de la blesser volontairement. Etait-il donc cruel au point d'avoir cassé cette limite ?

« Tu crois que ça lui fait tant peur que ça, l'idée d'aller à Poudlard ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il a l'air vachement terrorisé quand même… »

« Peut-être qu'il a vu un Enormus à Babille avant de monter dans le train… Ou qu'on lui a dit qu'il y en avait là-bas… »

« Sûrement… »

« Heureusement que maman nous a prévenu à temps… »

James écarquilla les yeux en entendant deux voix si près de lui. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte coulisser ni quelqu'un pénétrer à l'intérieur du compartiment, trop plongé dans ses pensées et dans ses remords. Intrigué, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez avant de lever le regard vers les deux inconnus qui venaient de le tirer de sa lapidation gratuite.

Un ange passa.

Et James se dit qu'il avait devant lui les deux êtres les plus bizarres qu'il n'avait jamais vus de toute son existence.

Plutôt petits pour leur âge, les deux êtres avaient les cheveux d'un blond pâle à un tel point qu'on aurait pu se demander s'ils ne se les étaient pas teints. Pourtant, leur singularité capillaire était totalement effacée par la manière dont étaient _coiffés _leurs cheveux. A vrai dire, James se demanda s'ils ne se les coupaient pas eux-mêmes pour obtenir un tel résultat : des mèches courtes et inégales, qui ne dépassaient jamais la mâchoire cependant, une frange en escalier, mais le plus surprenant restait la mèche indienne et celle ornée de perles plus au moins grosse (la plus grande devait faire la taille d'une balle de ping-pong) qui encadraient leur visage dont les deux yeux globuleux, l'un marron couleur de boue et l'autre brillant tel une émeraude, l'observaient de la même manière qu'il devait les examiner lui.

S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans la réalité il aurait cru avoir affaire à deux personnages de bandes dessinés qui s'étaient de toute évidence échappés de leur domicile.

Le plus étrange restait néanmoins la ressemblance frappante entre eux. Sur une seule tête, aucune des mèches ne devait faire la même longueur qu'une autre, mais les deux têtes réunies, la coiffure était semblable au millimètre près. De même que leurs yeux étaient exactement pareils, la forme de leur visage, la taille de leur bras, de leurs mains, de leurs jambes…

Puis, James s'aperçut qu'ils étaient impossibles de définir clairement s'il avait devant lui deux jumeaux ou deux jumelles. Vêtus de pantalon, ils portaient un tee shirt long, mais de nos jours la mode veut que fille ou garçon, plus le haut est long, plus c'est classe, une seule de leurs oreilles était percée, mais ça ne le renseignait pas trop non plus…

Il finit par prendre la parole, le silence devenant trop pesant entre ces trois adolescents qui se regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses et insolites.

« Euh… Salut… »

Deux mains se tendirent devant lui, une gauche et une droite. Il sursauta et laissa passer un temps avant de les serrer en même temps avec ses deux mains à lui, se demandant pourquoi c'était lui, sur tous les occupants de ce train qui devait tomber sur deux personnages aussi loufoques.

« Lou et Louve Scamander. Enchantés. »

Des faux jumeaux… Ca expliquait tout.

« James Potter. »

Les deux jumeaux s'assirent devant lui et le contemplèrent d'un air étrange en penchant la tête sur le côté. James se demanda s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans sa physionomie.

« Au fait… Tu n'aurais pas deux robes en rab ? »

Au loin, sur un quai de gare, quelques minutes avant cette rencontre, toute la famille Potter s'apprêtait à partir après avoir dit au revoir au fils aîné et avoir contemplé le Poudlard Express, disparaissant dans le lointain. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant Lily frotter vigoureusement ses yeux avec la manche de son pull.

« Mais… Lily ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son hauteur. La cadette vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou qu'il sentit mouillé par des larmes. Ne comprenant pas trop la cause de ce chagrin soudain, il tenta d'en deviner la raison tout en tapotant le dos de sa fille.

« Allons… Ne t'inquiète pas… On le reverra très vite… A noël… James n'est pas parti pour toujours… »

Sa tentative échoua lamentablement tandis qu'il sentait les pleurs redoubler d'intensité contre lui. Accrochée désespérément à lui, Lily menaçait de l'étrangler tant elle étreignait son cou avec toute la force de ses bras. Gêné, Harry leva les yeux avant d'apercevoir une silhouette non loin d'eux, agitant toujours la main dans la direction du train qui avait pourtant disparu depuis deux bonnes minutes, ses longs cheveux descendant jusqu'à ses pieds et volant au vent.

« … Luna ? »

La dénommée ainsi se tourna alors vers lui. Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître, avec son collier de bouchon et ses boucles d'oreille de fraise. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux sans un mot, puis eut un sourire.

« Bonjour… »

Lily s'était légèrement détachée de son père en l'entendant, contemplant la jeune femme de ses yeux plein de larmes, elle se souvint des évocations concernant Luna dans les histoires de son père. Elle l'aimait déjà avant même de l'avoir rencontré, tant oncle Ron l'avait décrit drôle et farfelue. Doucement, ses pleurs se calmèrent tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux en la dévisageant, curieuse, ne se doutant pas que ses parents étaient aussi abasourdis qu'elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils avaient tenté d'avoir des nouvelles de Luna, sans succès. Ils ne l'avaient jamais croisé ou que ce soit, et avaient appris son mariage avec Ralf Scamander trois années après celui-ci. Ils savaient qu'elle avait était devenue naturaliste et avait découvert de nombreuses nouvelles espèces animales (sans toutefois avoir jamais réussi à prouver l'existence des Ronflak Cornu) tout en faisant à côté commentatrice de match de Quidditch à côté, d'ailleurs Ron n'en manquait jamais un où elle était présente. Luna n'était pourtant pas du genre à éviter quelqu'un, elle avait répondu à toutes leurs lettres, mais ces dernières décrivaient plus le paysage ou le temps qu'il faisait que sa vie privée, elle ne disait jamais rien sur son mari ou sur son métier.

Et maintenant, ils la retrouvaient, sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, une tonne de bagages derrière elle, vêtue d'une robe de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Se pouvait-il que Luna ait eu des programmes conjugaux et ait tenté de s'enfuir par le Poudlard Express ? Tout était possible avec elle…

Ginny fut la première à réagir.

« Luna, ça fait tellement longtemps… Tu vas bien ? »

Mais Luna s'était prise dans la contemplation d'un animal dans la catégorie canin arrosant un distributeur de boissons un peu plus loin. Tranquillement, elle sortit des biscuits pour chien de sa poche et alla jusqu'à lui pour lui offrir. Harry finit par lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle se redressa, chassant les miettes de ses mains en les époussetant sur sa robe.

« J'accompagnais mes enfants pour qu'ils partent pour Poudlard évidemment… »

Leur attention à tous se focalisa alors sur le tas de bagages, resté inerte pendant tout ce temps.

La nuit était bien tombée à présent, mais il était impossible d'admirer les étoiles de la voûte céleste dans cette étendue nuageuse qui n'avait toujours pas déversé ses flots sur le monde. Un vent impitoyable soufflait, faisant ployer les arbres sous sa force, le saule cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard s'agitait dangereusement, faisant fuir les quelques écureuils qui y avaient élus domiciles. Un jeune garçon contemplait tout cela de la tour où il se trouvait, blotti dans un grand fauteuil moelleux d'un rouge royal. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux quand ses deux nouveaux amis vinrent prendre place à côté de lui. James aurait dû se sentir fier, mais mystérieusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Louve l'observa d'un air songeur, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son frère, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, il ne savait pas.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent légèrement. Les jumeaux étaient restés avec lui tout au long du repas et de la cérémonie de la répartition. Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas se coucher à présent ? James adorait être le centre de l'attention, mais pas en plein de moment de culpabilité et de reproche intérieur.

« Tu étais angoissé de ne pas aller dans la maison que tu voulais, non ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Il aurait répondu ça, même si elle lui avait demandé s'il était angoissé à l'idée de croiser un Falgard à cornes roses. Des gouttes commencèrent à s'écraser sur la vitre, brouillant le paysage obscur. Il leur avait prêté deux pyjamas à lui pour la nuit, que voulaient-ils lui demander d'autre ? Peut-être s'inquiétaient-ils encore pour lui ? James ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Ca lui donnait l'impression d'être faible.

« Tu voulais être à Gryffondor ? »

Pensait-elle (ou il ?) qu'il n'était pas tombé dans la maison qu'il aurait souhaité ? Probablement. Le problème, c'est que c'était ce qu'il voulait justement, il était exactement là où il avait toujours eu envie d'être, et il n'avait jamais douté d'y être.

« Oui. »

Oui, il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il avait toujours voulu vivre cette instant où tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui, et pas seulement parce qu'il était un première année, non, parce qu'il était le fils du célèbre Harry Potter. Mais le revers de la médaille lui apparaissait clairement à présent, comme une gifle reçue en pleine face.

« Tu dois être soulagé alors, non ? »

Un silence passa. Ses yeux suivirent la chute d'une goutte sur la fenêtre, rejointe par une autre, et encore une autre, puis revinrent vers une autre qui s'abattait sur la paroie de verre. Toutes ces larmes que le ciel versait. Toutes ces larmes qu'il revoyait sur le visage de sa petite soeur.

« Non, toujours pas. »

Être à Gryffondor consistait à rejoindre les plus hardis et les plus forts. Les plus courageux, ceux qui avaient le sens de l'honneur. Il avait cru être de ce côté-là, du côté des gentils. Il était en train de se rendre compte que non. Il avait toujours protéger Albus et Lily des brimades, que ce soit à l'école ou ailleurs, mais cela ne comptait pas. Cela ne servait à rien s'il n'était pas capable de les protéger de lui-même.

Il ne protégeait pas les faibles. Il les détruisait.

**X°x°X**

**Sen :**Et une torture psychologique pour James, une !

**Aoko :** Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de les faire souffrir ?

**Sen :**Hélas, non n.n ! MOUHAHAHA !

**X°x°X**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut n.n !_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**HaleyJS : **__Héhéhé... Voyons, j'adore torturer les personnages (ils sont là pour ça d'ailleurs, non ?), Lily n'en a pas fini en tout cas u.u Et oui je suis cruelle !_

_**Victoria Shaw :**__ Merci beaucoup n.n ! Apparemment, ça a l'air de choquer tout le monde que Lily soit une cracmolle oO... Remarque c'est un peu normal, je l'accorde XD ! Effectivement, c'est mal parti pour elle... Huhuhu..._

_**Lou :**__ Mais de rien n.n ! Ca me fait tout autant plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews ! Oui, j'aime beaucoup Teddy, j'avoue n'avoir eu aucun mal à l'imaginer, la combinaison de Remus et Nymphadora ne pouvait en faire qu'un être génial n.n ! Pour ton frère... Dois-je en conclure que plus l'écart entre frères et soeurs est faible, plus ils nous rendent la vie imossible ? Hum ôo..._

_**Lexou :**__ Le destin de Lily risque d'être exceptionnel, c'est le cas de le dire n.n ! Je lui réserve de grandes surprises à cette pauvre petite ! Un philtre d'amour ? Mais voyons, c'est bien plus drôle quand cela se fait naturellement, avec un peu d'aide de la part de fanfictrice, bien entendu n.n..._

_**Salma Snape :**__ On dirait que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que James est un véritablement petit gredin u.u ! Ca me rassure, c'est ce que j'espérais n.n ! Ah... Lily va t-elle arriver à faire de la magie spontannée à temps ? Ca, même moi, je ne peux pas y répondre, huhu..._

_**Oo Hikari no namida oO :**__ Et oui, Teddy est craquant, James est une teigne, Lily est martyrisée par la vie (ou par moi, au choix n.n), mais ils le valent bien n.n ! Bah... De vrais petits monstres... Ils ont pas fait sauter la maison que je sache oO... Quoique... Joli jeu de mots en tout cas, héhé..._

_**Norianne : **__Ah ! Enfin une qui a remarqué que même sans parler vraiment de lui à la fin, je révélais tout de même quelque chose sur James n.n ! Serait-il plus gentil qu'on ne le croit et qu'il ne le croit lui-même ? Mystére... Personnage qui va se révéler extrêment complexe au fil de l'histoire en effet, pour mon plus grand bonheur n.n !_

_**Stéphanie : **__Mouhahaha ! Vous avez tous peur qu'elle en soit vraiment une, hein /aime tenir les gens en son pouvoir comme ça/ Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer u.u..._

_**Azalee : **__Et ouais, Teddy est tombé sous le charme de tout le monde on dirait, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui n.n ! Je réserve une surprise pour ses fans le concernant dans les chapitres à venir ! Héhéhé... Je n'arrivais pas à laisser ce pauvre Georges tout seul après la mort de son frère jumeau, je lui ai donc collé Percy u.u /lis toutes ses fautes/ ... ôo... /ira éditer dès qu'elle aura fini cette réponse le chapitre 2/_

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	5. Deux cris

**Auteur :** Sen Chizu, première du nom (en même j'aurais du mal à être deuxième vu que c'est moi qui l'ai crée...)

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais ma culotte si u.u... (oui je sais où est la sortie)

**Couple :** MOUHAHAHA...

**Note **_**(à lire)**_

Voilà, il se trouve que j'avais commis plusieurs erreurs lors des chapitres précédents, déjà je n'avais pas lu la fameuse interview de J.K.Rowling où elle parlait du futur des différents personnages, ce qui fait que je l'ai fait moi-même en free style u.u !

Je vais donc m'empresser d'éditer tous les chapitres quand j'aurais fini celui-là, en effet je tiens à ce que ma fic puisse vraiment être une continuation de la série. Je ne garderais que deux détails que j'ai légèrement modifié pour une question d'écart d'âges entre les personnages, et pour une question euh... De faire plaisir aux fangirls de Teddy n.n !

Effectivement, ce cher Teddy n'aurait pas de gêne de loup-garou, ce que je trouve dommage, je ne le modifierai donc pas car ce serait enlever de son originalité à ce personnage u.u...

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser humblement pour l'erreur commise avec Dean Thomas. J'étais intimement persuadée que Thomas ne pouvait pas être son nom puisque c'est un prénom à l'origine oO ! Je l'aurais modifié, croyez-le bien, mais je vais faire mieux, je vais l'éradiquer de la surface de la fic ! Car oui, J.K.Rowling le dit, Luna ne s'est pas mariée avec lui mais avec Newt Scamander. Elle a également précisé que Luna s'est mariée tardivement par rapport aux autres... Aussi pour une question d'âge entre les personnages, et pour ne pas virer les charmants faux jumeaux que j'avais tant de joie à imaginer, j'omettrai ce détail aussi u.u !

Je dois avouer que lire cette interview m'a fait très plaisir n.n ! Elle m'a donné des idées pour ma fic et m'a bien fait rire ! Tenez :

_**Koen Van Der Voort : **__Pourquoi la cicatrice de Harry est-elle en forme d'éclair ?_

_**J.K. Rowling : **__Franchement, parce que c'est une forme qui a la classe. Je ne voulais pas que mon héros ait une cicatrice en forme de beignet._

**Thème musical : **Within Temptation ° The Silent Force ° Angels

**X°x°X**

Il est de ces souvenirs que l'on n'oublie jamais, de ces souvenirs qui marquent profondément, qui sont inscrit dans la chaire aussi sûrement que le code génétique, voire même mieux. Il est de ces souvenirs que l'on aimerait oublier, enterrer à jamais dans ce jardin de décombres et de ruines constitués de tout ce que l'on a jeté pour ne plus jamais ramasser. Seulement, l'être humain a une âme d'archéologe, c'est dans sa nature à son point le plus profond. L'être humain aime creuser pour déterrer les choses du passé. Avant de se souvenir pourquoi il les avait abandonné. Et les abandonner à nouveau.

Cependant, il est de ces souvenirs dont l'on ne se débarasse pas si facilement. Des choses qui une fois vécues ne seront jamais oubliées parce qu'elles ne peuvent l'être. Alors, l'être humain grandit et acquiert de la sagesse face à la douleur de supporter ces souvenirs chaque jour de son existence. Car l'être humain a souvent tout, sauf le choix de ce qui lui a été imposé par le destin. Chacun en a fait l'expérience au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Les événements les plus marquants sont souvent ceux qui se sont déroulés dans l'enfance. A eux, on associe la fin. La fin de l'innocence. La fin de la pureté. La fin du temps où l'on croyait encore à la justice et à l'égalité en ce monde. En général, il vaut mieux vivre cela tôt, ça fait plus mal après. Je pourrais vous conter ma propre expérience, vous expliquez pourquoi tout ce que j'avance est vrai, mais je préfére lui laisser la place à lui. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, mais de lui. D'eux. Moi, je ne peux que vous raconter leur histoire et vous bercer du mieux que je le peux.

Lui, c'était ce petit garçon que nous avons déjà croisé, mais vers lequel nous ne sommes pas trop attardé. Il est vrai qu'Albus Potter n'avait pas le caractère à faire des étincelles de son frère aîné, ni l'intrépidité de sa petite soeur. Un garçon calme et réfléchi, charmant quand on ne le dérangeait pas et ne tentait pas de le pousser à bout, assez mature pour son âge, cela dû en partie à son goût pour les livres qu'il avait commencé à dévorer très jeune, à la grande joie de Kreattur qui lui avait fait découvrir l'ensemble de l'immense bibliothèque des Black. Des trois enfants, il était celui qui apprécier le plus l'elfe de maison.

Albus, tout comme sa cousine Rose, ne tirait aucune gloire de son savoir, à vrai dire il se dégageait de lui une innocence et une certaine sorte de naïveté telle que l'on se demandait s'il avait vraiment conscience de la quantité de connaissances qu'il portait en lui. Ce n'était pas pour être plus intelligent ou pour agrandir son savoir qu'il lisait. C'était pour le plaisir de lire et de voir tant d'histoires défiler devant ses yeux. Lui-même n'aurait pu décrire le sentiment de paix intérieure qu'il éprouvait lors de ses lectures, ni les petits fourmillements qui naissaient peu à peu en lui au fur et à mesure de l'action. Albus n'était pas seulement lecteur. Il vivait ce qu'il lisait, et c'était indescriptible. Plongé dans ses romans, tout le monde mettait un point d'honneur à faire un silence religieux près de lui, tant le scintillement de ses yeux verts le laissait deviner au coeur d'un monde connu de lui seul.

Chacun vouait une tendresse toute particulière pour cet enfant si calme comparé aux deux autres. Malgré que Lily soit plus jeune que lui, elle ressentait un certain sentiment de protection envers lui. Il faut dire qu'Albus ressemblait plus à son père que quiconque et avait hérité de lui la silhouette chétive qu'Harry possédait à l'époque. Il leur semblait que trop de rudesse pouvait le faire tomber, qu'un vent trop violent pouvait le casser aussi facilement qu'une brindille. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience.

Cela lui semblait normal que tout tourne un peu trop vite autour de lui, que son frère et sa soeur possèdent de telles énergies que lui n'avait pas. A vrai dire, il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de se faire valoir comme James, ou de poursuivre vaillamment ses idéaux comme Lily. Enfermé dans sa bulle de verre, il n'en sortait le nez que lorsque les autres l'appelaient pour se joindre à eux, étant trop gentil pour refuser. Evidemment, les sentiments négatifs ne lui étaient pas inconnus, mais en présence de ceux qu'il aimait il n'en ressentait pas. Généralement, il gardait ses mauvaises pensées pour lui. Lorsqu'à l'école quelqu'un lui cherchait des noises, Albus n'hésitait jamais à relever le défi. Avant que James n'arrive en urgence dans la seconde qui suivait, ne voulant pas porter le deuil d'un proche aussi tôt.

Bien sûr, il ne supportait pas cette surprotection excessive dans ces moments-là, et s'emportait évidemment contre James, ou Lily si c'était elle qui s'était portée volontaire pour lui éviter la mort, ses coups de pied étant assez réputés, surtout chez les garçons... Au début, dans les premières années où Albus n'était qu'un simple d'esprit, James réusissait à lui faire croire à force de ruse, qu'il possédait déjà à l'époque, qu'il n'était pas venu le tirer des griffes de ses agresseurs mais l'encourager, il s'était laissé trop emporté par l'action, c'est tout. Mais il ne le referait plus jamais, promis. Hélas, au fil du temps, l'intelligence d'Albus s'était vue grandement développée, et le berner n'était plus aussi facile pour les deux compères. Ainsi, Albus s'était souvent vu ramener discrètement à la maison, puis soigner par un des deux. Le lendemain, ceux qui l'avaient frappé lui présenter leurs humbles excuses... Ornés d'un oeil au beurre noire ou victimes d'une terrible machination qui leur avait causé la frayeur de leur vie...

Néanmoins, il était évident que cela n'aurait pas pu continuer comme cela sans qu'Harry ou Ginny ne soit au courrant, ils en étaient tous les trois conscients. Albus était la cible numéro un par son habitude à vouloir rester tranquille dans son coin avec un livre entre les mains, et même si ses amis essayaient autant que possible de le faire jouer avec eux, ils savaient bien qu'à force ils le priveraient de ce qu'il aimait. De plus, les événements étranges qui se déroulaient en sa présence (l'évasion de souris dans la classe par exemple, ou le garçon qui s'était pris trois crottes de pigeon sur la tête simultannément lorsqu'il avait voulu lui retirer son livre de force) le rendaient presque inquiétant, même si chacun à l'école savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, les rumeurs étaient faites pour prouver le contraire. Et c'est justement à cause des rumeurs qu'ils furent tous soulagés lorsque vint enfin le jour où il reçut sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Tout le monde fut soulagé. Sauf lui.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Albus craignait, c'était qu'on place sa confiance en lui. Toute sa famille, même James qui persistait à se moquer de lui, était persuadée qu'il s'en sortirait à merveille. Lui en était moins sûr. Beaucoup moins sûr. En fait, rien n'était moins sûr pour lui, première année terrifiée qui n'était même pas encore montée dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait l'impression que son estomact allait rendre son petit déjeuner dans la minute suivante.

En vérité, Albus Potter était certain qu'il vivait là les derniers instants d'insouciante enfance de toute sa vie, comme si une porte venait de se refermer sur un univers où il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas, il restait encore du temps avant qu'Albus ne connaisse la sensation qu'était réellement la perte, ce poids vide qui pesait soudainnement si lourd dans le corps et qu'il faut trainer par la suite jours après jours...

Il faut dire qu'il avait naïvement espéré que son frère « l'aiderait », lui donnerait des conseils, lui parlerait de Poudlard, du fonctionnement des différentes maisons, des endroits et professeurs à éviter... Tant de choses qui auraient pu rassurer le petit garçon de ses premiers pas dans l'enceinte du château. Mais il n'en fut rien. Cette année-là, James était entré à Poudlard, et il l'avait peu vu. Très peu vu même. Mystérieusement, son grand frère avait tenu à passer le moins de temps possible chez eux, peut-être s'était-il épris de l'école à un tel point qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, ou bien Albus imaginait très bien qu'il s'était trouvé une jolie fille à draguer, ayant eu beaucoup de succés de ce point de vue là auparavant. Toujours est-il que James ne vint à la maison que pour les vacances de noël et les vacances d'été, les parents ne semblant pas s'en inquiéter, il n'y fit pas attention également. Il n'y avait que Lily qui avait l'air de s'intéresser un peu trop à la question. Elle refusait de lui dire pourquoi, alors il n'insista pas non plus.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur.

L'été qui succéda à sa première année à Poudlard plus précisément.

Une nuit au beau milieu du mois de juillet où il se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux se levèrent automatiquement vers le plafond qu'il contempla, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, son rêve encore en mémoire. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui le tira ainsi de son sommeil au premier abord. Puis il y eut un bruit. Puis un autre. Ses sourcils se haussèrent tandis qu'il se redressait doucement, tendant l'oreille. Chacun était censé dormir dans la maison... Sauf James, évidemment. Ce dernier leur avait confié qu'il avait décidé d'aller quelques nuits au grenier avec la baguette magique d'un des parents pour s'entraîner. Il ne savait toujours pas si James faisait ça vraiment pour s'améliorer ou juste pour le goût du risque que cela représentait s'il se faisait prendre.

Pourtant, James ne faisait jamais de bruit, c'était un expert en la matière. Alors d'où provenait ce son lointain, au fin fond de la maison ? Albus n'en avait jamais eu peur, malgré les nombreuses histoires d'horreur qu'ils s'amusaient à se raconter, il ne voyait rien d'effrayant à craindre tant qu'il serait à l'abri auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Lentement, le jeune garçon s'extirpa de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. La maison était plongée dans le noir, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir se repérer sans crainte. Une main posée sur le mur, il longea les corridors silencieux à pas feutrés, n'écoutant que le bruit de sa respiration pour mieux percevoir celui qu'il traqua.

Sa piste déboucha sur l'escalier. Le son montait quand il s'en approchait, il monta donc. Il reconnut plus distinctement ce qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. C'était des éclats de voix, des bruits de pas, avec le ton qui haussait. Apparemment, la situation n'allait pas en s'améliorant pour les deux là-haut. Albus eut un doute, était-ce des voleurs ? Il savait bien que c'était impossible avec Kreattur qui veillait, mais l'âge de la créature pouvait supposer qu'elle ne percevait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la maison vers une heure du matin. Des mesures nécessaires étaient à prendre. Courageusement, il s'empara de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un parapluie.

Prudemment, il commença son ascension dans l'escalier sombre, s'efforçant de ne pas faire grincer les marches. Il perçut de la lueur filtrant sous la porte du grenier et s'approcha, collant son oreiller contre le bois. Pour se recevoir la voix perçante de Lily en plein tympan.

« Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Tu crois que tu peux me traiter de haut parce que je suis une cracmolle ?! »

« La ferme ! On va nous entendre ! »

La voix qui suivit fut celle de James. Intrigué, il se rapprochait un peu plus, posant sa main sur la poignée.

« Tu croyais que tu pouvais me fuir éternellement ?! Tu n'es qu'un gosse, James ! Un gosse qui croit qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, quand il veut ! Tu n'oses même pas regarder tes erreurs en face ! »

« Lily ! La ferme ! »

« Tu me dégoûttes ! »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Albus sursauta sous le bruit d'une gifle, puis le bruit d'un coup porté et de deux corps qui se renversent à terre, d'une bagarre acharnée où chacun des deux criait à s'en casser la voix. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa petite soeur avait un vocabulaire d'insultes aussi élargi. Il ouvrit la porte en prenant tout son temps, ne souhaitant surtout pas être découvert. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il découvrit la jeune fille écrasant de tout son poids son frère, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa gorge, ses doigts enserrant son cou. La rage décuplait la force de Lily Potter qui ne cessait de traiter son aîné de tous les noms, celui-ci tentant de se dégager. Il s'apprêtait à aller lui prêter main forte quand il parvint à articulier d'une voix faible, serrant la baguette qu'il n'avait pas lâché de toute lutte :

« _Repulso ! »_

Albus crut voir un accident de voiture se dérouler au ralenti. Il connaissait le sortilége que venait de lancer James. Il était totalement inoffensif et ne visait qu'à repousser l'adversaire d'un mètre ou deux, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Alors, pourquoi ce cri inhumain jaillit des lèvres de Lily ? Pourquoi le rayon doré la frappa t-il en pleine poitrine et la propulsa contre les cartons bien rangés du grenier qu'elle heurta violemment, renversant leur contenu parterre, tout autour d'elle ? Un fracas de bruit de verre, de pièces qui roulent, d'objets qui se cassent et vont joncher le sol jaillit comme un feu d'artifice. En un instant, toutes les lumières du 12 Square Grimmaurd furent allumées.

Et eux deux, ils étaient là, immobiles encore sous le choc, contemplant le corps sans mouvement de leur petite soeur sur le sol, ses longs cheveux roux masquant son visage, ses bras nus laissant apparaître des égratinures dues aux objets brisés autour d'elle. Le regard du plus jeune se tourna vers son frère, pétrifié, tremblant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, fixant avec horreur le corps de la jeune fille. Il tenta de retrouver son calme mais ne fut pas étonnement d'entendre sa voix trop aigue pour paraître naturelle.

« ... James ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de la présence de son jeune frère près des lui.

« Je... Je l'ai... »

La baguette en bois de houx roula au sol alors qu'il reculait contre le mur. Au loin, on entendait des pas précipités dans l'escalier, et la voix de leur mère qui les appelait.

« ... C'était... Un accident... C'était un accident... »

_Vous avez osé la blesser..._

Un deuxième cri déchirant s'éleva dans la nuit noire, figeant sur place les occupants de la maison, tous parfaitement réveillés à présent, tandis que James Potter se laissait tomber à son tour sur le parquet, agrippant son pyjama au niveau du coeur qu'il aurait arraché s'il avait pu.

**X°x°X**

**Sen : **Eh beh mon con... Ca fait du bien mais seulement quand c'est fini u.u /calcule/ Trois heures pour taper tout ça !

**Aoko :** Kamikaze... Après les deux jours de rattrapage de boulot que tu viens de te taper... KAMIKAZE !

**Sen : **Je sais, je sais... C'est ça le prix de la célébrité u.u !

**X°x°X**

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews n.n !_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Sandrine : **__Je ne fais que constater c'est tout u.u ! C'est un fait scientifique, plus l'écart entre frères et soeurs est faible, plus ils se pourriront la vie, on n'y peut rien u.u ! Ravie que ma fic te plaise n.n ! Aha, la perpétuelle question, Lily est-elle vraiment une cracmolle ?_

_**Mzelle Lily :**__ Oui plus tard je prévois d'enfermer mes enfants en cage, ce sera plus simple u.u ! Sinon, oui effectivement je me suis trompée avec Dean Thomas et je m'en excuse auprès de J.K.Rowling, même si elle ne lira jamais cette fic u.u ! Comme tu peux le voir, Lily n'a pas finit de souffrir n.n ! Héhéhé..._

_**Stéphanie : **__Merci, merci, ça se fait sans efforts n.n ! Ah, j'adore les jumeaux ! Pour moi, Luna ne pouvait avoir que des enfants loufoques, et les jumeaux étant assez spéciales à la base..._

_**Lou : **__Ah comme quoi j'ai raison sur ma théorie u.u ! Sinon, je jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès pour Lou et Louve XD ! Il se trouve que ce sont deux prénoms que j'aime beaucoup n.n ! Si j'avais eu des jumeaux, je les aurais sûrements appelé comme ça ! Ah, James... Gentil ou méchant ? On hésite au fil des chapitres... Même moi je me pose des questions O.O !_

_**Azalee : **__Et malheureusement, la torture psychologique continue pour James, il n'aura jamais fini de s'en vouloir ce pauvre petit XD ! J'étais sure que les jumeaux seraient tout de suite appréciés n.n ! Comment ne pas aimer les enfants de Luna ? Sinon, oui, je m'excuse encore humblement auprès de Dean Thomas u.u !_

_**Lyra Sullyvan : **__Heureusement que tu as posté ta review u.u ! Comme ça, j'ai pu lire l'interview de J.K.Rowling, ça m'évitera de faire à nouveau des erreurs ! Déjà qu'en temps normal j'édite deux ou trois mes chapitres XD... Ravie que tu aimes en tout cas n.n !_

_**Kris MADness :**__ J'espère avoir posté la suite suffisamment vite à ton goût XD ! Héhéhé... Tu me paies combien pour que je t'offre une one shot spécial James pour noël ? Effectivement, le coup des bagages était très... Luna XD J'avoue n'avoir même pas réfléchi trois heures pour le trouver, ça m'est venu naturellement n.n ! J'adorerais être à un des matchs qu'elle commente, je pleurerais de rire à la fin XD !_

_Veuillez m'excuser pour les diverses fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de conjugaison, de grammaire et autres... Il est deux heures du matin et je ne me suis pas relue, mon lit m'appelle u.u !_

_**Comme la majeure partie d'entre vous le savent je pense, les vacances de Toussaint sont finies ! Je posterai donc beaucoup moins régulièrement vu que six semaines de travail acharné s'ouvrent devant moi n.n ! Mais je promets au moins un chapitre par week-end !**_


	6. Le poison

**Auteur :** Sen

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling, amen u.u !

**Note : **

Toutes les corrections que j'ai informé dans le chapitre précédent ont été effectuées n.n ! Le mari de Luna Lovegood ainsi que le métier de cette dernière et de celui de Percy Weasley, Georges s'est vu attribué une famille avec un fils : Fred que j'ai rajouté dans les chapitres précédents… Ainsi dans la génération de Teddy, nous avons le quatuor de la mort, j'ai nommé Fred, Stuart, Teddy et Victoir n.n !

**Thèmes musicaux : **

Naruto ° Sadness and sorrow

Naruto ° Koyuki Kazahana

**X°x°X**

**Sen :** Mouhahah ! Nous allons avoir plusieurs réponses à plusieurs questions dans ce chapitre !

**Aoko :** T'as raison, fais baver les lecteurs, ils te diront rien !

**Sen :** Ah mais si, je tiens à ce qu'ils me disent quelque chose quand même è.é ! Eh les reviews c'est pour qui ?

**Aoko :** … Je suis tentée de répondre par quelque chose de vulgaire, mais je m'abstiendrai de m'abaisser au même niveau que le tien, inutile créature…

**Sen :** Mouhahaha ! Aoko, c'est moi qui commande ici u.u !

**X°x°X**

Des pas lents dans une masse cotonneuse. Il lui semblait avoir marché durant un temps indéterminé, comme dans le long parcours de l'existence. Existence qui lui apparaissait immense à présent, jusqu'à un point infini. Et vide. Dans le brouillard blanchâtre, il avançait ses doigts, tentant de saisir entre eux quelques voluptés de la fumée s'échappant en douces vagues autour de lui, effleurant d'une caresse furtive son visage. Les aveugles sont dans le noir, mais lui, il était plongé dans la pureté douteuse d'un blanc étouffant. Cette brume l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement, tout comme elle engourdissait le reste de ses sens, lui offrant l'impossibilité de continuer sa route à son aise.

_Quelque chose_ avait bloqué sa route. _Quelque chose_ s'était mis en travers du chemin invisible qu'il avait suivi jusqu'alors, guidé uniquement par sa seule intuition. Sans repères, il le sentait à présent… Ce petit chose qui tourmente les êtres, les ronge et les font se montrer suspicieux de par ce qui les environne. Lentement, il s'assit au milieu d'un nuage de moutons blancs qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes et de sa taille. Les sourcils froncés, il passa sa main sur son visage. Au loin, dans un esprit dont il se demandait encore s'il en avait la propriété, un bruit permanent résonnait. Un bruit continu…

Puis vint la pensée.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs émit un gémissement. Sa silhouette perdue au milieu de ce paysage gorgée d'un blanc laiteux se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis qu'il agrippait sa tête de ses deux mains, signe de conflit intérieur, courbant son dos et présentant son échine au vide brumeux. Une étrange fatigue tiraillait ses entrailles, une lassitude qui pourtant le maintenait éveillé, un état d'alerte coupé de fatigue, s'il n'avait pas eu que douze ans, il aurait dit qu'il était bourré… Un frisson plus fort que les autres le parcourut et son regard survola les formes n'obéissant à aucune loi gravitationnelle, lévitant de part et d'autre de son corps. De lointains échos parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, les voix lui paraissaient familières.

_« Qui a crié ? James ! »_

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Lily ! »_

_Lily…_

_**Lily…**_

Une plainte d'animal blessé s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il lui semblait que son crâne se fendait en deux, ses tympans résonnant encore plus fort du bruit assourdissant qui jusqu'alors n'était que bourdonnement. Un cri traversa sa tête. Un cri aigue. Un cri de fillette qui souffrait. C'était le cri de Lily. Oui, Lily avait crié. Lily avait crié parce qu'elle avait été blessée. Blessée par lui. Dans une cruelle lenteur, ses pupilles revirent, image par image, chaque seconde qui s'était passée pour en arriver là. Sa propre voix lui apparut comme étrangère lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer la formule magique qui au départ n'était destinée qu'à éloigner légèrement sa sœur. Puis, la chute. Le corps frêle illuminé du rayon doré, chaque particule brillante ruisselante sur la peau pâle et sans défauts de sa cadette, cascadant dans ses longs cheveux roux. Et rien. Lily était tombée, et sûrement sérieusement blessée.

Mais lui, que faisait-il ici, au lieu d'être puni de son crime ?

« Vous croyez que vous ne le serez pas ? »

James Potter sursauta dans un hoquet de surprise. Vivement, il se retourna, cherchant la provenance de cette voix qui s'était brusquement fait entendre. Dans un lointain souvenir, il lui sembla l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Une seconde passa, le temps de distinguer une silhouette entièrement noire, se frayant un chemin à travers la masse nuageuse, puis la couleur sombre s'intensifia, et à son tour, il sombra.

« James ? Eh, oh… James ? »

Ses yeux restèrent fermés pendant qu'il prenait conscience de la nouvelle situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Des odeurs familières lui venaient aux narines, de même que des bruits de craquements de parquet qu'il connaissait par cœur, et cette voix… Oui, il l'avait déjà entendu, et pour cause… Les iris marron se dévoilèrent, posant un regard à moitié fiévreux sur un petit garçon à son chevet, ses cheveux bruns laissant percevoir des reflets roux à la lueur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, ses yeux où brillait une lueur anxieuse posés sur lui.

« James… Réveille-toi… »

La voix geignarde se fit plus suppliante, des sanglots s'y faisant entendre. Ledit James eut un grognement car il détestait le côté pleurnichard d'Hugo, et il ne voulait surtout pas le voir pleurer après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dans un toussotement, il tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge, sa voix lui apparut légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, chargée d'un poids qu'elle ne possédait pas auparavant.

« Je vais bien…. La… Ferme… »

Aussitôt, un raclement de pieds de tabouret sur le bois se fit entendre tandis qu'Hugo courrait prévenir les autres que ce n'était pas demain qu'auraient lieu les funérailles de l'aîné des enfants Potter. Ce dernier en profita pour se redresser et ressentit une douleur croissante se répandre dans chacun de ses muscles, comme des dizaines de crampes. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état ? Il appuya son oreille contre le mur et s'adossa dessus lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une Rose parée de sa chemise de nuit, les cheveux en bataille, et rouge comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, enfin autant qu'il pouvait le constater sans ses lunettes. Rapidement, elle s'avança vers lui et leva la main au même instant il fermait les yeux, se préparant au coup.

Pourtant, rien ne vint. Il se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'œil. La main de Rose restait suspendue en l'air tel celle d'une marionnette, sans mouvements. Il pouvait sentir son regard braqué sur lui, un regard scrutateur, déceleur de la moindre faille dans son comportement qui prouverait sa culpabilité pour lui faire ravaler aussitôt. Silencieusement, elle baissa le bras, ses joues perdirent la couleur vive qu'elles avaient prise. Puis, Rose parla, d'un ton dur et froid.

« James, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. »

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot comme la pire des insultes, il l'interpréta comme telle, accueillant sans se dérober la moindre punition qu'on pouvait lui accorder.

« Tu savais… Non. Nous savions _tous_ que Lily avait de fortes chances d'être une cracmolle. J'avais eu des soupçons dés la première nuit où elle a touché une baguette magique. J'en ai parlé aux grands, ils étaient d'accords avec moi. Lily n'a jamais manifesté de dons magiques contrairement à nous tous. »

Il devinait à son ton à quel point ça lui répugnait de devoir avouer tout ça. Rose avait dû garder ça au fond d'elle-même longtemps, ne supportant pas d'exposer au grand jour la vérité qui détruirait totalement le bonheur que s'était construit sa jeune cousine tout au long de son existence. Et lui, il ne lui avait suffit que d'une seule nuit pour tout briser. Sans exception.

« Je pensais… Que tu étais au courant. Albus et moi l'avons appris cette année, en faisant des recherches à Poudlard. J'avais prévenu Hugo en rentrant car c'est cet été qu'il doit recevoir sa lettre d'inscription… Lily l'aurait également eu si elle n'était pas… »

Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. L'idée de voir tout les espoirs de Lily s'effondrer lui faisait horreur et elle ne supportait pas cette situation. Aucun d'eux ne la supportait. Elle avala sa salive en le fixant, avant de se saisir brutalement ses épaules entre ses mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans son haut de pyjama, ayant abandonné tout idée de ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être.

« Tu le savais, James ! Alors, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt et leva soudainement ses yeux vers elle. Elle lut dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne savait vraiment pas. Son menton trembla et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Un cracmol ne peut pas faire de magie… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé… Si Rusard était autant détesté pourquoi personne ne lui avait jeté le moindre sort directement ? Les cracmols sont _allergiques _à la magie. En jetant un sort à Lily… En leur jetant un sort… C'est comme si tu les forçais à avaler du poison… »

La voix de Rose perdit alors tout le calme qu'elle pouvait encore contenir et résonna dans la pièce, alors que les yeux de celui qu'elle tenait par les épaules s'agrandissaient d'horreur et de terreur.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? Tu ne le savais pas ?! Nous le savions _tous _mais _tu _ne le savais pas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, James ?! Ils vont nous poser des questions ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à oncle Harry, hein James ?! »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Tous trois se figèrent en entendant la voix connue et tant redoutée en cet instant. Leurs regards glissèrent simultanément sur l'homme au seuil de la chambre, Albus était à côté de lui, immobile, ses yeux d'émeraude soutenant ceux de son frère et de ses cousins, à la fois implorants et graves. Ils comprirent tous en un instant : Albus avait parlé et avait tout révélé, leur épargnant à tous cette peine, sachant pertinemment que vu les circonstances actuelles son père n'aurait pas tardé à tout découvrir. Lily était une cracmolle, il fallait l'accepter. La dernière preuve qu'y avait apporté James inconsciemment était flagrante. Lily n'irait jamais à Poudlard alors qu'elle l'avait si ardemment souhaité, et tous ressentirent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes la douleur qu'elle éprouverait bientôt à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Harry s'avança dans la chambre, ne quittant pas son fils aîné des yeux.

« Albus, Hugo et Rose, allez vous coucher, il est tard. »

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Après avoir jeté un regard où la compassion et le reproche se mêlaient à James, tous partirent, laissant le père et le fils seuls dans la pièce. Ce dernier fixait obstinément les draps de son lit, tremblant sans s'arrêter face à la perspective de ce qui allait inévitablement suivre. Il perçut les pas de son géniteur jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'imagina, contemplant le lointain, se demandant pourquoi ses deux enfants s'étaient-ils entredéchirés ainsi ? Il trembla plus fort et agrippa ses bras de ses mains.

« Le médecin a dit qu'elle s'en remettra. »

Un soulagement immense le parcourut, un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres. Lily était hors de danger, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Un nuage noir passa l'espoir qui s'était rallumé en lui cependant. Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ? Non. Sûrement pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Lui-même se le reprocherait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et serait rongé par le remord. Il aurait de la chance s'il n'arrivait ne serait-ce que soutenir son regard après cela. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps par rapport à la phrase qui suivit, celle que son père lâcha avant de partir.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle de tout le reste de l'été. »

Au matin, le soleil se leva au 12 Square Grimmaurd, répandant sa douce chaleur d'été dans le jardin, puis laissant ses rayons pénétrer la maison, filtrant par les vitres des fenêtres, chatouillant le visage des habitants endormis, après la rude nuit. Au grenier, les objets répandus sur le sol étincelèrent doucement les uns après les autres sous les fines particules dorées. On entendit dans les escaliers les pas d'un jeune garçon qui descendait progressivement les marches une à une, tentant de ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée. Une fois arrivé en bas, il se permit d'accélérer l'allure jusqu'à la cuisine. A la fenêtre, un hibou grand duc tapait avec fermeté la vitre de son bec.

Hugo tira le loquet et l'oiseau fit un ou deux pas vers lui, l'observant intensément de ses deux grands yeux d'un noir profond. Le garçon eut un sourire et tendit la main, effleurant les plumes du bout des doigts, avant de recevoir le courrier dans la paume de sa main. Le rapace battit des ailes et s'envola à nouveau. Il suivit sa silhouette qui disparaissait progressivement dans le ciel bleu et or du matin, puis tourna la première enveloppe entre ses doigts.

A l'intérieur d'une autre chambre, une petite fille ouvrait lentement les yeux. Ses iris bleus s'égarèrent sur le plafond, puis descendirent jusqu'à ses jambes et à ses bras, enroulés de bandages. Au loin, un bruit de course résonna dans le couloir, tandis qu'une voix se faisant entendre, criant sans pitié pour les oreilles des dormeurs.

« Lily ! Lily ! »

Hugo pénétra précipitamment dans sa chambre, à bout de souffle, les joues rouges d'excitation, et se précipita au pied de son lit, à côté d'elle, la contemplant comme si sa vision eut été la plus belle qu'il ait eu à voir dans ce monde. Elle, elle ne put que soutenir son regard pétillant de joie, et répondre faiblement à son sourire, ne percevant pas la cause de ce soudain bonheur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, il déposa délicatement un parchemin entre ses mains bandées. Avec hésitation, elles le déplièrent et le portèrent à la hauteur du regard de saphir qui lentement parcourut les quelques lignes écrites à l'encre d'un vert étincelant.

« Désolé, je l'ai ouverte pour toi… »

Lentement, le sourire de Lily Potter s'élargit tandis que du bleu de ses iris s'écoulaient des perles limpides qui roulaient sur ses joues, se perdant dans les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle eut un petit sanglot et pressa le parchemin contre son visage, essayant d'en masquer les larmes naissantes et grandissantes, ne prêtant pas attention aux gouttes qui se déposaient sur la feuille, brouillant les mots qui y étaient inscrits.

_Chère Mrs Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, chère Mrs Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

**X°x°X**

**Sen :** Mouhahaha ! Je vous ai bien eu hein ! Ils ont TOUS cru qu'elle était vraiment une cracmolle !

**Aoko :** Sale sadique ! Tu manipules tes lecteurs !

**Sen :** Comme si j'aurais pu faire quelque chose d'aussi méchant à cette pauvre petite Lily u.u /cajole sa poupée Lily/

**Aoko :** … Ah parce que tu lui as fait des trucs gentils dans les chapitres précédents ?

**X°x°X**

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews n.n !**_

_**Aymail :**__ J'espère que la suite t'a plut n.n ! Le chapitre 5 est l'un des chapitres les plus angst… Une fan de angst, yeah n.n !_

_**Stéphanie : **__Merci beaucoup n.n ! Et oui, Albus est le plus « mignon » des trois enfants d'Harry, entre les deux piles électriques que sont Lily et James, il en fallait bien un de calme u.u !_

_**Tohru-sama :**__ Merci pour tes encouragements n.n ! Moi aussi je prie pour mes études è.é ! Sinon, et bien oui, mes fics ne peuvent qu'être affreuses, j'aime martyriser les persos u.u ! Alors, as-tu mangé tous les ongles de ta main ou es-tu satisfaite de la suite n.n ?_

_**Lyra Sullyvan :**__ La mort d'Ariana oO ? Waow, je n'y avais même pas pensé, à vrai dire cette idée aurait eu du mal à m'effleurer l'esprit puisque Lily n'est pas morte, je ne voyais donc pas ça comme un copier coller de la mort d'Ariana u.u !_

_**Lily Forever :**__ Hum… Oui ma fic est horrible u.u Aucun des persos n'a l'esprit en paix, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ! J'espère que cette suite t'a un peu rassuré n.n !_

_**Kris MADness :**__ Ton corps ? Hum… Ca peut se négocier n.n ! Je crois que j'ai dû te décevoir pour la rapidité de la parution de la suite, mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est mes profs qui sont des méchants è.é ! Effectivement, je l'accorde, James est le plus attrayant des trois enfants Potter n.n ! Quant à mes dieux… Mouhaha…_

_**Mzelle Lily :**__ Quand est-ce que James grandira ? Oh mon Dieu… Pas avant longtemps, j'en ai bien peur u.u… Les hommes sont d'éternels enfants, tu sais ! Quant à Albus, j'en suis tout fier, tout le monde l'aime n.n !_

_**Karine :**__ J'espère t'avoir rassuré au sujet de Lily n.n ! Sinon et bien… Je t'aurais averti avec plaisir, mais sans coordonnées disponibles dans ta review, je vois mal comment u.u !_

_**Sandrine :**__ Pechereuh de Lily oO ? Oula… Connaît pas ce mot moi XD J'espère que la suite t'a plut n.n !_

_**Lou :**__ Héhé, Albus est tout kawaii, neh n.n ? Je l'adore ce petit, il me ressemble aussi avec son coté je me fous dans mon bouquin et je me détache du reste du monde n.n !_

_**Azalee :**__ Toi, je sens que tu veux faire une carrière de prof de français, tu es bien partie XD Je corrigerai les diverses fautes de ma fic… Quand j'aurais le temps u.u ! Mouhahaha… Tes peurs se sont-elles envolées ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer ? Je meurs d'impatience de le savoir n.n !_

_**Owitchygirl :**__ Contente que tu aimes n.n ! J'espère que la suite t'a plut ! _

_**Veuillez m'excuser pour les diverses fautes de conjugaison, d'orthographe, de grammaire, de syntaxe et autres. Pour ma défense je ne pourrais que dire qu'il est quatre heures trente trois du matin !**_


	7. Le rat camélien

**Auteur :** Sen

**Disclaimer :** Cher père noël, je sais que nous ne sommes pas encore au mois de décembre mais j'ai toujours été ponctuelle… Je veux les peluches des jumeaux Lou et Louve pour noël OwO ! Le reste j'peux pas, c'pas à moi u.u !

**Note : **

Voici le chapitre 7 que j'ai écrit tout de suite après le chapitre 6 n.n ! Déjà parce que la semaine dernière je n'ai rien posté, donc je me rattrape ! Ensuite parce que le nombre impressionnant de reviews que j'ai reçu me motive encore plus pour le faire n.n !

**Thème musical : **

Chrno Crusade ° Sayonara Solitia

**X°x°X**

**Sen :** Nous allons encore suivre dans ce chapitre les péripéties de notre chère Lily qui n'est malheureusement pas encore au bout de ses peines !

**Aoko :** Tu la feras donc souffrir jusqu'à la fin ?

**Sen :** … Tu en doutais n.n ?

**X°x°X**

D'un bleu sombre, les teintes célestes avaient progressivement viré au gris brumeux, passant par différents tons de clair. Une à une, les points lumineux de la nuit étaient retournés dans le néant astral, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Une légère brise soufflait, jouant avec ses mèches folles, le faisant frissonner de tout son corps. Il rajusta les pans de sa veste autour de lui. Ce n'était que le premier jour de septembre, mais déjà l'approche de l'hiver se sentait arriver à grands pas. Sa main agrippa fermement la poignée de sa valise, la soulevant pendant qu'il se tournait vers la façade de la maison encore silencieuse, la cage de Godric dans l'autre.

Après tout, il n'était que sept heures du matin. Les autres avaient chahuté toute la nuit, il les avait entendus. L'oreille collée au mur, il avait suivi avec un sourire les parties de cartes, d'échecs version sorcier et d'action ou vérité des quatre jeunes adolescents. A présent, tous devaient être plongés dans un profond sommeil, après avoir veillé tard dans la nuit, de même que les parents qui avaient tenté maintes fois de les envoyer se coucher, avant de les menacer de ne pas les amener à la gare aujourd'hui. Tous s'étaient aussitôt plongés sous leurs couvertures dans des gloussements ravis d'avoir pu tenir jusqu'à deux heures.

Il était sûr que s'il avait été là ils auraient pu arriver à quatre. M'enfin…

Son regard fut soudain attirer par une silhouette à l'une des fenêtres de la maison. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi il faisait ça. D'un vague signe de la main, il adresse un au revoir à son père et se détourna, trainant sa valise derrière lui. Lui savait pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que Lily arrive à Poudlard, il ne tenait pas à la croiser, que ce soit dans la maison, la gare ou même le train. Et pas parce qu'Harry lui avait interdit. Parce qu'il se l'était interdit lui-même.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, il laissa son bagage choir au sol et s'assit dessus sans ménagement, scrutant le lointain. Il aurait tout le loisir de s'expliquer avec ses parents lors de la lettre qu'il leur écrirait habituellement après son arrivée dans le château. Songeur, il caressa lentement le plumage de son hibou à travers les barreaux. Les seules fois où Lily et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce avaient été lors de l'anniversaire de Rose et de leur père, il s'était alors soigneusement placé à distance respectable d'elle, l'ignorant lorsqu'ils étaient à moins de un mètre l'un de l'autre. Elle avait raison, il fuyait ses problèmes. Il aurait pu s'excuser, devinait que c'était ce que les autres attendaient de lui, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Voir les bras de sa sœur bandés lui en ôtait tout courage.

Il redressa la tête en entendant un bruit de moteur s'approchant. Bientôt, une voiture fut à sa hauteur, Teddy au volant lui adressant un large sourire. James se redressa et alla déposer sa valise dans le coffre, ainsi que la cage contenant Godric, avant de prendre place à l'arrière. Celui-ci redémarra tandis qu'il bouclait sa ceinture. Son regard croisa, légèrement rieur malgré la situation.

« J'imagine que tu ne les as pas prévenu malgré que tu m'ai promis de le faire ? »

« Non. » Bailla t-il.

Teddy eut un petit rire. L'égoïsme de James l'avait toujours amusé, ainsi que son don pour se mettre volontairement ou pas dans les pires pétrins. Il devait tenir ça de famille, songea t-il tout en quittant pas la route des yeux. Il l'entendit s'installer confortablement sur la banquette arrière, s'apprêtant à continuer sa nuit.

« Tu ne lui as pas parlé ? »

« A qui ? » Lui répondit une voix endormie.

« Ta sœur. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, plombant l'atmosphère. James aurait préféré ne pas aborder le sujet, encore moins avec Teddy qui avait un don pour avoir toujours raison. Et il eut raison, une fois de plus.

« Tu ne pourras pas la fuir toute ta vie… »

Cependant, James avait également un don pour la réplique, et en ce moment même il détenait l'arme ultime.

« Au fait, Victoire va bien ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? »

Les cheveux de Teddy virèrent au rouge vif et il ne dit plus un mot de tout le trajet, laissant le fils de son parrain retourner au pays des rêves, victorieux.

Il leur fallut trois heures pour atteindre Londres, plus les minutes à se battre avec la carte routière et déterminer où se situait exactement la gare de King's Cross. A force de cris de protestation et d'injures, ils finirent par y parvenir, contents d'eux. James s'extirpa de la voiture et récupéra ses affaires. Ayant repris une couleur capillaire normale, Teddy lui fit un signe de la main.

« Je te laisse là. Prends soin de toi et des autres. Et au fait… »

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Oui ? »

Les sourcils de Teddy se froncèrent.

« Je dîne avec Victoire ce soir si tu veux tout savoir ! »

James éclata de rire pendant que la voiture démarrait en trombes, l'abandonnant sur le trottoir. Il entra dans la gare et prit un chariot pour y déposer ses bagages. Il avait une bonne demi-heure devant lui avant de se rendre au quai 9 ¾. Son estomac gronda et lui fit immédiatement comprendre où il la passerait, l'informant également qu'il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner. C'est ainsi qu'il prit place à la table d'un café, un cappuccino fumant et un croissant devant lui. Finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Il n'avait aucune chance de croiser quelqu'un de la famille par ici. Il n'aurait qu'à partir à l'avance et monter dans le Poudlard Express dès que ce dernier arriverait, et tout serait parfait.

Un cri suraigu le sortit de ses pensées et le fit s'étrangler avec son croissant. Buvant rapidement le reste de sa boisson pour faire passer le morceau avalé de travers et se brûler la langue par la même occasion, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la cause de tout ce refus. Plusieurs clients s'étaient levés en effet, certaines femmes montaient à présent sur leurs chaises, l'air totalement désemparé.

« Quelle horreur ! Sortez-moi ça tout de suite ! »

« Mais enfin, je ne peux pas ! Il est à moi ! »

« Mon Dieu ! Rattrapez-le il est en train de s'enfuir ! »

« Mais aidez moi ! »

Entra alors dans son champ de vision une jeune fille qui avançait à quatre pattes. Il aurait trouvé ça assez excitant si elle n'était pas en train de crier :

« Edwaaaard ! Edwaaaaard ! Reviens mon chéri ! »

Il eut soudain conscience de pattes griffues escaladant méthodiquement son pantalon. Apparemment, Edward ne voulait pas retourner auprès de sa maîtresse mais plutôt renifler son petit déjeuner. James baissa les yeux avant d'avoir un sursaut. Il n'y avait _rien _sur sa jambe ! Pourtant, il sentait clairement les petites griffes pointues à travers le tissu du jean. Avec précaution, il avança sa main, la laissant en suspend quelques secondes près de l'endroit où devait être la bête, puis l'approcha encore jusqu'à sentir le contact de doux poils sous le bout de ses doigts. Il fit un signe à la jeune fille.

« Oh, tu l'as trouvé ! Merci ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et n'eut aucun mal à déceler où le rongeur se trouvait. Dans sa main, il réapparut, ses poils reprenant une couleur blanche. La jeune fille tortilla d'un air gêné une mèche de cheveux bouclée autour de son doigt, lui offrant un sourire timide.

« Je suis désolée, il a dû t'embêter. »

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Oh non, c'est rien, mais… »

Il dut s'interrompre en voyant la vendeuse se diriger vers eux, les joues d'un beau rouge cramoisi. Elle se posta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, son regard affichant toute sa haine pour la population de moins de dix-huit ans.

« Vous la connaissez ? »

Elle s'adressait à lui d'un ton de reproche, comme si le lien qu'il avait pu avoir avec la fauteuse de trouble était la cause première de tout ce désordre. James lui répondit par un sourire forcé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour et le moment pour se créer des problèmes avec une moldu, il aurait déjà dû être sur le quai du train.

« Désolé, ce… C'est ma sœur… Elle a une passion pour les animaux. La vocation vétérinaire, vous voyez ? Toutes nos excuses ! »

A la vitesse de la lumière, il déposa un billet sur sa table, empoigna l'inconnue par le bras et partit immédiatement, sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répliquer, lui lançant par-dessus son épaule un :

« Gardez la monnaie ! »

Il accéléra le pas en voyant qu'il était onze heures moins quart. Sa complice lui emboîta le pas.

« Merci. J'étais mal sans toi. »

Il lui répondit par un grognement. En général, il aimait attirer des ennuis, mais aux autres, pas l'inverse.

« De rien. C'est quoi ton… Rat ? »

Elle eut un sourire, l'animal s'était logé dans son cou, quelque chose lui disait que c'était sa place habituelle et que c'était là que la vendeuse l'avait aperçu tout à l'heure.

« Un rat camélien. Croisement entre rat et caméléon. »

Il allait lui demander comment un rat et un caméléon pouvaient bien s'accoupler lorsqu'ils arrivèrent entre les voies 9 et 10. Ils passèrent à la suite la barrière et firent face à la silhouette imposante, couleur de brique, du Poudlard Express, soufflant sa vapeur qui se répandait en douces fumées dans tout le quai. James savait que sa famille n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver, aussi se dépêcha t-il de grimper à l'intérieur, avant de se tourner soudain vers la jeune fille.

« … Tu n'as pas de bagages ? »

« … »

Dix minutes furent donc à nouveau sacrifier à la recherche des bagages qu'elle avait égarés dans la gare.

Ils purent enfin s'écrouler sur les sièges des compartiments libres où les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Lou et Louve n'avaient pas changé durent l'été, si ce n'était que leur aspect était encore plus loufoque qu'avant. Le nombre de trous à leurs oreilles allaient en augmentant au fil des années, de même que les divers accessoires qu'ils portaient. James aperçut au loin une masse de cheveux roux familière et se détourna aussitôt de la vitre, posant son regard sur celle qu'il venait de rencontrer quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Au fait… Ton nom ? »

« Ashley. Ashley Dawne. Et toi, tu es James Potter… » Ajouta-elle avec un sourire. « Et vous… » Dit-elle en se tournant vers les jumeaux. « Impossible de se tromper. Lou et Louve Scamander. »

Il la fixa d'un air étonné, de même que les jumeaux qui pourtant n'avaient pas de raisons particulières d'être étonnés de leur popularité due à la manière dont ils se démarquaient des autres.

« Hum… Et bien tout le monde sait que tu es le fils d'Harry Potter… Et que tu as fait exploser les toilettes des filles l'année dernière… Pendant un mois ça a été un peu… Juste pour nous… »

Il se gratta la tête d'un air songeur.

« Ah ? Je m'en souvenais même pas… »

Lou et Louve hochèrent simultanément la tête.

« C'est parce qu'à côté tu as laissé s'échapper tous les hiboux de la volière, mis trente boules puantes dans le bureau de Rusard, envoyé trois fausses beuglantes, volé… »

« Oui bon, ça va ! »

Le voyage se déroula dans les différents récits des exploits que James avait accompli jusqu'alors, accompagné des jumeaux qui avaient plusieurs fois ajouté une touche d'originalité à ces derniers, au grand désespoir de l'intégralité des professeurs de l'école. La conversation dériva sur ces derniers, puis sur diverses choses et autres plus ou moins liées au château. Le moment d'enfiler leur robe arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et Lou et James se retrouvèrent seuls pendant que les filles allaient se changer dans un autre compartiment. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment que James se rendit compte qu'il n'avait cessé de confondre les jumeaux durant tout le trajet.

Le train stoppa tandis que Lou nouait sa cravate d'une manière assez personnelle. Le regardant faire, James mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui venait de lui dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais lui parler. »

« A qui ? »

« A Lily… »

Et sans ajouter un mot, le blond sortit du compartiment, rejoint par sa sœur qui avait noué sa cravate exactement de la même manière que lui. James les fixa sans mot dire, puis finit par les suivre, Ashley à côté de lui. Dehors, la masse imposante d'Hagrid éclairée par sa lanterne surplombait toutes les autres.

« Les premières années, par ici ! Les premières années ! »

Il se força à ne pas jeter un coup d'œil aux jeunes élèves qui le bousculaient pour rejoindre le géant et alla bien vite rejoindre ses amis dans une diligence. Une fois à l'intérieur, son attention fut dirigée par les nombreuses étoiles brillant dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. C'était une belle nuit qui s'annonçait. Un bon présage pour Lily.

« James ? Eh, James ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Désolé… »

Louve (ou Lou peut-être, il ne savait pas) pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant.

« Tu es inquiet pour Lily ? »

« Lily ? » Fit Ashley.

« Ma sœur… »

S'ensuivit une exclamation surprise mais ravie, suivie d'une série de questions sur sa cadette… Il se promit d'étrangler les deux jumeaux, ne sachant pas lequel était celui qui avait laissé échapper cette information, et se mit à répondre de manière évasive. Parler de Lily évoquait en lui le regret de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant un mois par sa seule faute et décision. Il avait hâte que la soirée se termine et d'être bien au chaud dans son lit.

La Grande Salle était telle qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Des bougies flottaient dans les airs autour des tables, projetant de vives lueurs sur les murs et de pâles reflets sur les assiettes et couverts en or disposés sur les tables, le ciel au-dessus d'eux révélant l'immensité de la voûte céleste. Ashley alla à la table des Poufsoufles tandis que les quatre adolescents s'attablèrent autour des plats encore vides, impatients de voir la cérémonie de la Répartition commencer. Le brun aperçut du coin de l'œil Rose et Albus assis côte à côte, ils lui rendirent son regard avant de reprendre leur conversation. Rose devait comme lui s'inquiéter pour son petit frère.

Bientôt, les larges portes s'ouvrirent, laissant défiler en rang deux par deux les premières années. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Lily dans la file, mais ne croisa pas son regard qui était tourné résolument droit devant elle. Il baissa son regard sur ses mains, mais ne vit aucune trace de bandage. Ils avaient dû être retirés il y avait peu. Les mains de Lily ne portaient plus cicatrice ou autres témoignages de blessures. Il en fut soulagé.

Après le chant du Choixpeau magique, les élèves furent appelés un à un jusqu'au fameux tabouret où le chapeau était déposé sur leur tête. Le temps semblait passer trop lentement et trop rapidement à son goût. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie que la répartition et le banquet se termine et la peur de lorsque ce serait au tour de Lily de passer. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de raison d'être véritablement inquiet. Albus avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, tout comme lui, il n'y aurait sûrement pas d'exception pour sa sœur. Leur père leur avait même dis que le Choixpeau tenait compte des choix de celui qui le portait. Et Lily était une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, c'était indéniable.

« Lily Potter ! »

La jeune fille se détacha du reste de l'attroupement des premières années et s'avança d'un pas résolu vers l'estrade, tous les regards braqués sur elle, l'unique fille d'Harry Potter. Lentement, elle se hissa sur le tabouret, priant pour ne pas tomber du fait de sa petite taille. L'étoffe d'un noir usé fut posée sur la crinière flamboyante et le silence se fait. Il arrivait que le Choixpeau mette longtemps avant de décider de la maison où serait envoyé l'élève. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. La déchirure servant de bouche au chapeau ne s'ouvrait pas pour déclarer son choix. On commençait à jeter des coups d'œil à son voisin. Pour sûr que c'était bien la fille Potter pour que le Choixpeau fasse aussi long pour décider où la mettre ! James résistait à l'envie de balancer son assiette à la face de ce stupide chapeau pour qu'il se dépêche et arrête de lui faire broyer du noir.

Des murmures intrigués commencèrent à se faire entendre, et McGonagall allait les rabrouer lorsque la petite voix aigue résonna dans l'immensité de la salle.

_« Pourquoi me demander ce que pourrait décider de lui-même le porteur ? Il me semble y avoir suffisamment de clarté au fond de son cœur. Pourquoi déciderais-je de ce que les Quatre Grands ont accompli ? Leur décision par elle passe, c'est à la demoiselle de choisir. »_

L'ébahissement complet s'inscrivit sur chaque visage tandis que le corps de la petite fille se crispait, agrippant le tabouret de ses deux mains. Une telle situation ne s'était jamais vu dans l'enceinte du château, et était totalement inexplicable. Chacun se fixait avec des airs ahuris, même McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, semblait abasourdie à son point le plus total, fixant Lily Potter comme si elle avait devant elle une créature jusqu'alors totalement inconnue et non répertoriée. James quant à lui, n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. C'était une machination, ça ne pouvait qu'être une machination. Pourquoi, même si près du but, un obstacle se dressait sur le chemin de sa sœur ?

« Et… Et bien, miss Potter… Il me semble que c'est à vous de prendre cette décision… »

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers McGonagall qui venait de retrouver sa voix, et qui apparemment avait décidé de respecter les vœux énoncés par le Choixpeau, même s'il était évident qu'elle-même doutait de la sagesse de ce choix. Lily avala sa salive, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Le nom d'une des maisons bien sûr… Mais comment décider ? Elle n'avait jamais imaginé cette scène se déroulant de cette manière, et c'était normal, l'inverse eut été étonnant. Elle passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de se les mordre.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

« … Gryffondor ? »

Le chapeau fut soulevé, lui permettant de descendre du tabouret. Les jambes flageolantes, elle marcha jusqu'au banc de la table des Gryffondor pour se laisser tomber dessus. Chaque élève avait eu droit à une salve d'applaudissements, il n'y en que deux pour elle : ceux des jumeaux Scamander.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une haute bâtisse où une seule pièce était allumée, deux corps s'enlaçaient dans un lit aux nombreux draps. La lumière de la lampe à côté d'eux fit scintiller le regard vert émeraude, perdu dans le lointain, de l'homme qui caressait le dos de sa compagne machinalement. Ginny Potter enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari, y respirant doucement. Elle le savait ailleurs.

« Tu es inquiet pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le sentit acquiescer sans toutefois répondre. Il était tendu, comme à chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé pour leurs enfants. Elle eut un sourire rassurant, se disant qu'ils devaient être le seul couple au monde où la mère poule, ce n'était pas elle.

« Tout ira bien. Albus s'en est parfaitement bien sorti, elle le fera aussi. Ils sont tous là pour l'aider. »

Harry la serra plus fort contre lui. Il aurait aimé avoir son assurance en l'avenir, mais il savait que c'était impossible.

« Tu as raison. »

Il chercha le bouton de la lampe et l'éteignit, plongeant le 12 Square Grimmaurd dans le noir complet. Ginny se cala plus confortablement contre lui. Il respira doucement son odeur tandis qu'elle s'endormait au creux de ses bras, confiante.

Non, il ne pouvait décidemment pas en faire autant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que l'appréhension commençait à lui ronger le ventre. Il détestait cette sensation, cela faisait vingt ans qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Il grimaça et porta une main à son front. Sa cicatrice lui faisait à nouveau mal, après vingt ans de paix et d'insouciance.

**X°x°X**

**Sen** /se dit qu'elle les a sûrement tous foutu sur le cul: Mouhahaha /est fière/

**Aoko :** Un jour, les lecteurs se vengeront, souviens t-en !

**Sen :** Alors justement, autant en profiter n.n !

**X°x°X **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews n.n !**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Kris MADness :**__ Oh, tu ne veux rien savoir sur mes Dieux ? Cay triste u.u ! Je sens qu'un fanclub de James va se créer dans peu de temps, tout le monde l'aime n.n /fière de ses persos/ Et oui, ça finira par s'arranger, vive les happy end u.u ! J'espère avoir comblé ton impatience de lire la suite n.n !_

_**Eileen Ana :**__ Ravie que ma fic te plaise n.n ! J'espère que la suite t'a plut également !_

_**Lyra Sullyvan :**__ Héhéhé, c'est vrai comment aurais-je pu être aussi cruelle avec Lily ? Effectivement, Lily va sûrement vouloir faire ses preuves, après tout elle a eu très peur en croyant être une cracmolle u.u ! Sinon pour les corrections, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, au contraire ! J'aime l'idée que ma fic n'ait aucune faille par rapport à la série n.n !_

_**Lily Forever :**__ Mouhahah… L'état de James au début de ce chapitre va être expliqué dans les chapitres à venir ! Tu es la première à formuler cette hypothèse, et j'en suis ravie n.n ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !_

_**Noriane :**__ Ravie de t'avoir soulagé n.n ! Sinon, au niveau des entrées à Poudlard, Rose et Albus entrent en même temps et Lily et Hugo ensuite ! A moins que je ne me sois trompée en lisant le tome 7 mais il me semble que c'était ça u.u !_

_**Azalee :**__ Tu adores les langues, mais tu ne veux pas faire prof ? Cay dommage quand même u.u ! Imagine un bon paquet de copies à corriger, ça doit être le pied ! Héhéhé… Bref u.u J'espère que dans ce chapitre non plus tu n'as pas décelé de fautes ! Sinon, l'idée pour les cracmols m'est venue naturellement, ça me semblait presque logique, sinon les cracmols auraient été de simples moldus u.u ! Ravie de t'avoir rendu contente en tout cas n.n Je dois avouer que même moi je souriais comme une andouille en écrivant la fin n.n /toute fière de te faire ressentir plein d'émotions aussi/_

_**Loudee :**__ Merci beaucoup de m'avoir mis en alerte n.n (ma fic devient de plus en plus populaire, cay la fayte n.n !) J'espère que la suite t'a plut ! Et oui, je suis un esprit machiavélique, je ferais plein de jolis tours comme ça à mes lecteurs, et à la fin ils auront tous envie de me tuer ! Mouhahaha n.n !_

_**Stéphanie :**__ Contente que la suite t'ait plus n.n ! Les pouvoirs spéciaux… Ce chapitre a du te donner une idée de la réponse, non ? Héhéhé…_

_**Thealie :**__ Mouhaha ! Apparemment, j'ai fichu la trouille à tout le monde, j'en suis très fière n.n ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !_

_**LN-la-seule-l'unique :**__ Ahahaha ! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review XD ! Car moi-même en me relisant et en arrivant à ce passage, je me suis dit : « Quand même, je les fais stresser jusqu'au bout mes lecteurs XD… » Je suis un être sadique, et je m'assume u.u ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite n.n !_


End file.
